MHC5 - Power Ghouls - Peligro en el ciberespacio
by Er Deivi
Summary: Tras llevarse una decepción con su nuevo videojuego de Deadfast, Ghoulia se decidirá a crear el suyo propio. Pero un accidente hará que el jugar a este videojuego se convierta en una lucha por escapar del mundo virtual y regresar a la realidad ¿lo conseguirán?
1. El nuevo videojuego

**Hola a todos. Mientras me decido si voy a continuar con mis fics de Monster High, he pensado en publicar esta miniaventura que escribí hace tiempo y aun no terminé. Constituirá el quinto episodio de Monster High Chronicles, y estará protagonizado por Ghoulia Yelps y Slo Mo. Procuraré subir un nuevo episodio por semana, los domingos. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Sin ir más lejos, ¡Empezamos!**

Capítulo 1. El nuevo videojuego

Ghoulia Yelps despertaba como cada mañana por el sonido de un despertador. Sir Hoots a Lot, su búho mascota, revoloteaba ululando para ayudar a despertarse a su dueña. De entre las sábanas surgía Ghoulia, una zombi muy inteligente.

La zombi bostezó mientras se ponía unas gafas con montura roja y se levantaba de la cama. Llevaba puesto un pijama blanco con manchitas rojas, con un par de líneas negras a ambos lados de la camiseta que se asemejaban a unos tirantes y un lacito rojo en la parte del cuello. Además, llevaba una faldita negra sobre los pantalones. Para completar su atuendo de dormir, llevaba un antifaz blanco con manchitas rojas, a juego con su pijama.

Ghoulia se aseó y poniéndose su ropa habitual se preparó para empezar un nuevo día en Monster High.

Subida en su zombimoto se encaminó en dirección a Monster High. Le gustaba circular por las calles a gran velocidad antes de ir a clase, aunque siempre respetaba las prioridades y los límites de velocidad.

Tras dar unas vueltas, vislumbró su instituto, y aparcó la zombimoto en un estacionamiento donde otros alumnos dejaban sus vehículos. Le puso una cadena de su invención a la moto (una que impidiera que Toralei se la volviese a robar) y fue a encontrarse con sus amigas, que ya la estaban esperando en la entrada del instituto.

\- Hola Ghoulia, te veo de muy buen humor – dijo Frankie

Ghoulia asintió sonriendo. Entonces se sacó una revista de la mochila y le mostró a sus amigas una página en la que había un anuncio señalado con un rotulador

\- ¿Esta tarde sale a la venta un nuevo videojuego de Deadfast? – preguntó Clawdeen tras leerlo

\- ¡Chispeante! – exclamó Frankie – ¡Con lo que a ti te gusta este superhéroe!

Ghoulia sonrió aun más. De todos los alumnos de Monster High, ella era la más aficionada a los comics de Deadfast, tanto que en sus ratos libres le gustaba dibujar en su cuaderno a este superhéroe, e incluso en su casa tenía una buena colección de merchandising sobre él: posters, figuras de acción, camisetas e incluso el único ejemplar del cómic numero 0, que iban a sortear en la Zombicon, y que apareció misteriosamente en sus manos un día que se quedó dormida en el exterior del instituto. Lo guardaba como su tesoro más preciado. No era pues de extrañar que estuviese al tanto de todas las novedades referentes al superhéroe zombi

\- Yo he escuchado que este videojuego será uno de los lanzamientos más esperados del año – dijo Spectra entonces –. Te será difícil conseguir un ejemplar

Ghoulia gimió

\- Ah, que lo tienes reservado desde hace seis meses – dijo Frankie –. Se nota que eres muy previsora

\- Pero lo que no se revela es de qué irá el videojuego – dijo Clawdeen, aun ojeando la revista –. Todo está tratado con el más absoluto secretismo

\- Ni siquiera yo he logrado enterarme de nada – dijo Spectra –. Y eso que siempre me entero de todo

En ese momento sonó el timbre de entrada

\- Será mejor que entremos en clase. Espero que puedas aguantar un poco más, Ghoulia – dijo Frankie

Ghoulia asintió, y se dirigió con el resto del grupo a las clases.

Pero aquel día Ghoulia estaba un poco distraída. Frankie notó que no intervenía en clase de Ciencia Loca tanto como era habitual, y que durante Lenguas Muertas pronunciaba con un tono dudoso. Parecía que a pesar de las clases no podía dejar de pensar en aquel videojuego que iba a comprar esa misma tarde.

Sin embargo, sí que estuvo atenta cuando más tarde se encontró con Slo Mo, su novio. El zombi venía de entrenar con el equipo de baloncesto y tan pronto como Ghoulia lo vio fue corriendo a abrazarle.

Él también era aficionado a Deadfast, aunque ni de lejos como Ghoulia. Por eso cuando la zombi le habló de ir esa misma tarde a comprar el videojuego, él no se lo pensó dos veces (ya sabemos que algunos zombis no piensan demasiado), y concretaron el plan para ir a la tienda.

Así pues, aquella tarde ambos fueron a la tienda de videojuegos del antro comercial. A pesar de que ese día sólo se iban a vender las unidades previamente reservadas, eso no impedía que se hubiera formado una larga cola de monstruos en la entrada. Podrían pasar incluso horas hasta que algunos obtuvieran su copia del juego. Pero eso a Ghoulia no le importaba. Había pasado bastante tiempo esperando la fecha de puesta a la venta, un poco más no sería un problema.

Ambos ocuparon su sitio y se dispusieron a esperar. Entonces llegó el momento de apertura de la tienda. Poco a poco empezó a avanzar la cola, muy lentamente, pero avanzaba.

Ghoulia estaba cada vez más emocionada. El esperado videojuego estaba a punto de caer en sus manos. Slo Mo le mostró el pulgar hacia arriba.

Entonces llegó el gran momento. Les llegó el turno a ellos. Ghoulia fue ilusionada. El dependiente les entregó la copia del videojuego que ella había reservado. Estaba cuidadosamente envuelta, y ella lo miró con admiración, incluso antes de abrirlo.

Tras pagar, ambos se marcharon a casa de Ghoulia. La zombi parecía más feliz que nunca por tener al fin el videojuego en sus manos.

Al día siguiente

Frankie estaba reunida con Clawdeen y Spectra

\- ¿Creéis que le habrá ido bien con el videojuego? – preguntó Frankie

\- Seguramente – dijo Spectra –. Espero que cuando llegue nos cuente

\- Yo apuesto a que ha sido un juego tan emocionante que se ha pasado la noche jugando – dijo Clawdeen –. Y cuando llegue nos contará maravillas de él

\- Yo no estaría tan segura – dijo entonces una voz

Las tres se volvieron. Toralei estaba frente a ellas

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Toralei? – preguntó Clawdeen con cierto tono de molestia, ya que no le agradaba la presencia de la felina

\- Puedo aseguraros que Ghoulia no va a venir precisamente contenta – dijo Toralei, que al ver que Spectra iba a abrir la boca, añadió: –. Tengo mis fuentes

\- Mirad, por ahí viene Ghoulia – dijo Frankie –. A ver qué nos dice

Las cuatro vieron a la zombi llegar a clase. Tenía unas evidentes ojeras y una clara expresión de desagrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Este será un fic con capítulos más cortos, pero espero que os haya gustado este primer episodio.**

 **Aunque sé que el nombre en español de Deadfast es Superzombi, he preferido mantener los nombres originales en inglés. A mi opinión quedan mejor.**

 **Esto es todo por esta semana. Si gusta subiré la semana que viene el próximo. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Decepción

**Hola a todos. Con un poco de retraso, aquí está el siguiente episodio**

Capítulo 2. Decepción

Las monstruitas vieron la expresión de la zombi y no pudieron hacer más que preocuparse

\- Hola, Ghoulia – dijo Frankie – ¿Qué tal te ha ido con el videojuego?

Pero no recibió respuesta. En lugar de eso, la zombi siguió su camino, totalmente enfurruñada

\- ¿Qué os había dicho? – dijo Toralei riéndose –. El videojuego ha sido un fracaso

\- No está bien reírse de las decepciones ajenas, Toralei – la reprendió Clawdeen

\- Tal vez no esté bien – dijo Toralei mientras se alejaba –. Pero es divertido

Una vez la chica gato se perdió de vista, las otras tres se quedaron pensativas

\- Así que el esperado videojuego ha resultado ser un estrepitoso fracaso – dijo Spectra – ¡Tenemos que informarnos! ¡Mi blog echará chispas con esta noticia!

\- Espera, Spectra – dijo Frankie –. Primero tenemos que hablar con Ghoulia. Parecía muy enfadada

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Clawdeen –. Antes de pensar en publicar nada, debes conocer todos los hechos

La fantasma asintió, y entre las tres decidieron ir a buscar a Ghoulia para saber qué había pasado.

La encontraron sentada en un banco junto al despacho de la directora. Slo Mo estaba con ella, y parecía triste

\- Ghoulia… – dijo Frankie –. ¿Estás bien?

La zombi levantó la vista mirando a Frankie y negó con la cabeza

\- ¿A qué viene ese ánimo? Déjame adivinar, ¿el videojuego no era tan bueno como esperabas? – dijo Clawdeen

Ghoulia asintió, y le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Slo Mo. Este le tendió a Clawdeen una consola portátil similar a una PSP, y que tenía un disco insertado. La chica lobo cogió la consola y la encendió. Frankie y Spectra se colocaron a ambos lados de ella

\- Vamos a ver – dijo Clawdeen

En la pantalla de la consola apareció el título del videojuego "Deadfast en la invasión de los monstruos cúbicos". En ella se veía a Deadfast rodeado de lo que parecían prismas cuadrangulares con brazos y piernas. La pantalla de título parecía hecha por un niño, dada la sencillez de los trazados de los personajes

\- No parece una pantalla de título muy bien diseñada – dijo Spectra

\- No se puede juzgar un libro solo por la portada, Spectra – dijo Frankie –. Seguro que el videojuego está mejor

Una vez desaparecida la pantalla de titulo, Clawdeen pudo jugar al videojuego. Se veía el paisaje de una ciudad medio devastada, y en él aparecía Deadfast, el personaje jugable. Unas flechas le indicaban que prosiguiera por la dirección en que apuntaban

\- Un videojuego estilo beat'em up – dijo Clawdeen –. Clásico, pero los paisajes no están muy bien diseñados

\- Avanza a ver qué más contiene el juego – dijo Frankie

Pero el resto de videojuego no era mucho mejor. Pantallas repetitivas, mala jugabilidad, una música poco agradable y enemigos que parecían todos iguales salvo por el color. Clawdeen no pudo sentirse más decepcionada

\- ¡Este videojuego es una basura! – exclamó indignada

Ghoulia afirmó tristemente. Se sentía defraudada por haber estado tanto tiempo esperando un videojuego que al final había resultado ser una decepción absoluta. Slo Mo le había puesto una mano en el hombro para animarla, pero no parecía que su expresión hubiera mejorado

\- Lo siento mucho – le dijo Frankie –. Yo también me sentiría así si el videojuego que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando resultara ser algo que incluso yo podría haber diseñado mejor

Ante esta frase Ghoulia se sintió como si se le hubiera encendido una bombilla en lo alto de la cabeza. Gimió muy contenta y le dio un abrazo a Frankie. Acto seguido echó a correr

\- ¡Rayos! – dijo Frankie – ¿pero qué le ha pasado?

\- Creo que le acabas de dar una idea genial – dijo Spectra

\- Y debe haber sido absolutamente genial – dijo Clawdeen –. Ha salido disparada

Las tres se pusieron a buscar a su amiga zombi y la encontraron en una de las aulas vacías, tecleando sin parar en su portátil

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Ghoulia? – le preguntó Clawdeen

La zombi respondió con un gemido pero sin apartar la vista de la pantalla

\- ¿Estás diseñando tu propio videojuego de Deadfast? – dijo Frankie mientras le saltaban chispas de los tornillos – ¡Chispeante! ¡Seguro que te sale una obra maestra!

Ghoulia no respondió. Siguió trabajando a toda velocidad

\- Creo que será mejor que la dejemos trabajar – dijo Clawdeen –. Los genios necesitan concentración

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Spectra –. Creo que me adelanto para escribir la crónica sobre el videojuego fallido

La fantasma acto seguido salió del aula atravesando una de las paredes

\- Yo voy a hablar con mi hermano y Draculaura – dijo Clawdeen –. Vamos a ir esta tarde al antro comercial. ¿Te apuntas, Frankie?

\- Claro – respondió la aludida –. Pero concédeme un momento para hablar con Ghoulia

La chica lobo asintió, y salió del aula. Mientras tanto, Frankie habló a su amiga zombi:

\- Sé que eres muy inteligente y puedes lograrlo en no demasiado tiempo, pero procura que este proyecto no te impida llevar una vida normal. Si necesitas tomarte un descanso, ya sabes donde estaremos

Esta vez Ghoulia la miró a los ojos. Sonrió y extendió el pulgar hacia arriba, para después continuar con su trabajo. Frankie mientras tanto salía del aula para reunirse con sus monstruoamigas.

Lo que no sabía era que había una sombra que había escuchado toda la conversación entre las monstruitas

\- Miau, un videojuego hecho por Ghoulia. Esto se pone interesante – dijo Toralei mientras sonreía maliciosamente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y hasta aquí el siguiente episodio. Lo sé, es corto, pero espero que os guste. Si queréis que sean más largos hacédmelo saber, por favor.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **Romi:**_ **sí, en mis últimos fics tenía demasiados personajes que daban lugar a demasiadas tramas confusas. Si continúo con mis historias largas procuraré poner un número reducido de personajes habituales. Espero que te haya gustado este episodio.**

 **Nos veremos la semana que viene con el próximo capítulo ¡Un saludo a todos y espero vuestras reviews!**


	3. Mejorando lo presente

**Seguimos con la historia. Aquí está el siguiente episodio**

Capítulo 3. Mejorando lo presente

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la salida del videojuego de Deadfast. Durante ese tiempo, Ghoulia había estado muy ocupada con su proyecto, tanto que pocas veces fue vista por sus monstruoamigas o su novio. Por otro lado, todos se habían hecho eco del desastre que había supuesto el lanzamiento del frustrado juego, hasta tal punto que incluso Spectra le había dedicado un detallado reportaje en el que exponía la infinidad de carencias del mismo, así como la opinión de algunos de los que lo habían jugado

\- No me sorprende que haya resultado un fracaso – dijo Clawdeen –. Lo que me sorprende es todo el revuelo que se ha armado

\- Incluso el artículo cita fuenes cercanas a los creadores del juego, que dicen que tuvieron que hacerlo deprisa y corriendo, sin poder contar con muchos recursos – dijo Frankie mientras leía la noticia en su teléfono –. Pero dicen que esperan poder volver en el futuro con una entrega mejor

\- ¿Mejorar ese desastre? – dijo de pronto Toralei, que apareció por allí –. Eso sería muy fácil, no requeriría mucho trabajo, ni siquiera para una zombi como Ghoulia

Las dos miraron a la chica gato

\- ¡Toralei! – gritó Clawdeen –. ¿Otra vez metiéndote con Ghoulia?

\- Miau, solo estoy diciendo que estoy segura de que el proyecto secreto en que está trabajando será un gran éxito

\- ¿Qué sabes tú del proyecto de Ghoulia? – preguntó Frankie

\- Digamos que no pude evitar escuchar la conversación entre ella y tú – respondió la chica gato –. Sobre todo porque tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta mientras hablabais

Toralei rió maliciosamente

\- Vale, no tiene sentido ocultarlo. Ghoulia está trabajando para hacer un videojuego mejor de Deadfast – dijo Frankie –. ¿Contenta?

\- No del todo – dijo Toralei mientras rondaba a Frankie y Clawdeen por detrás –. Ya que estoy segura de que va a ser todo un éxito, me gustaría observar ese ingenio de la tecnología desde primera fila

\- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que te dejemos jugar la primera? – preguntó Frankie volviendo la cabeza

\- Tan suspicaz como siempre – maulló Toralei –. Exacto, eso es lo que quiero

Clawdeen gruñó

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Ghoulia te va a dejar jugar? No eres una de sus amigas, precisamente – dijo

\- No, no lo soy – afirmó Toralei –. Pero si no me permitís probar el videojuego… bueno, digamos que alguien podría sabotear el mismo

Frankie y Clawdeen se quedaron boquiabiertas

\- ¿Estás diciendo que vas a sabotearlo? – preguntó Frankie – ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Toralei empezó a rondar otra vez por detrás de Frankie

\- Digamos que podría soltar una pieza por aquí, otra por allá, ¡así!

Toralei entonces le quitó a Frankie uno de los tornillos que tenía en su cuello

\- ¡Eh, no hagas eso! – protestó Frankie – ¡Devuélvemelo!

Entonces Frankie soltó una gran descarga eléctrica que acertó tanto a Clawdeen como a Toralei

\- Oh, lo siento – dijo Frankie tratando de contener la electricidad –. Cuando pierdo alguno de mis tornillos, mi electricidad se descontrola. Así que yo de ti me cuidaría de sabotear nada, Toralei. Nunca sabes qué consecuencias podría tener

\- Vale… tu ganas - dijo Toralei aun temblando mientras le tendía a Frankie su tornillo –. Pero quiero estar ahí para verlo

\- Si te portas bien, seguro que Ghoulia te deja – dijo Frankie mientras iba a volver a colocarse su tornillo

De repente, los móviles de Frankie y Clawdeen sonaron. Ellas se dispusieron a mirarlos

\- ¡Está terminado! – anunció Spectra mientras atravesaba una pared mirando su teléfono –. Ghoulia ya tiene listo su videojuego

\- ¡Electrizante! – dijo Frankie, quien leyó también el mensaje –. Y nos espera en la sala de esparcimiento

\- ¿A qué estamos esperando? – intervino entonces Toralei – ¡Vamos!

La chica gato echó a correr a toda prisa. Las demás la siguieron. Frankie se guardó en el bolsillo su tornillo. Ya se lo colocaría después

Clawdeen era la que se estaba quedando atrás. De repente, en medio de su carrera, tropezó con una chica araña, cayendo esta al suelo

\- Oh, lo siento Wydowna – dijo Clawdeen mientras la ayudaba a levantarse –. Ha sido culpa mía

Wydowna era una alumna relativamente nueva del instituto. Era amable y le gustaba estar continuamente ocupada. A pesar de todo, había hecho buena amistad con Clawdeen y Ghoulia, pues con la primera compartía su gusto por la moda y con la segunda su afición por los comics

\- No pasa nada – respondió Wydowna –. ¿Dónde ibas tan deprisa?

\- Íbamos a ver a Ghoulia, que ha creado un videojuego de Deadfast ¿te gustaría verlo?

\- ¿Si me gustaría? – preguntó Wydowna emocionada –. ¡Me encantaría! ¡Adoro esos comics!

\- No se hable más, monstruita, vamos allá – dijo Clawdeen

Las dos alcanzaron a las demás, que ya estaban esperando en la puerta la sala de esparcimiento

\- Queríamos esperar a que estuviésemos todas – dijo Frankie, tratando de retener a Toralei, que quería abrir la puerta

\- Bien, llegó la hora – dijo Clawdeen abriendo la puerta

Al otro lado de la misma se encontraba una Ghoulia maravillada, que estaba jugando a la videoconsola

\- Hola Ghoulia. Ya estamos aquí – dijo Frankie

Ghoulia sonrió al ver la presencia de sus monstruoamigas, aunque le molestó la presencia de Toralei

\- Tranquila, nosotras vigilaremos que no haga nada – dijo Frankie

\- ¿Dónde está Slo Mo, por cierto? – preguntó Spectra –. Creí que estaría aquí contigo

Ghoulia gimió

\- Ah, cierto, no me acordaba que hoy había reunión del Consejo Monstruil – dijo Clawdeen –. Por eso no habíamos visto a Cleo ni a Lagoona

\- Pero seguro que en cuanto termine se une a nosotras – dijo Wydowna –. Bien, ¿podemos ver el videojuego?

Ghoulia asintió, y reinició la videoconsola. Todas se fueron sentando en las sillas y sillón mientras aparecía la pantalla de título. El videojuego que había creado la zombi se titulaba "Deadfast - A través del ciberespacio", y se veía en él una animación de Deadfast moviéndose de un lado a otro de la pantalla

\- Tiene buena pinta – dijo Clawdeen

Ghoulia gimió, como pretendiendo decir "Espera a jugarlo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Aquí he hecho aparecer a Wydowna. Es una pena que ni en los episodios 2D ni en los especiales se le haya dado protagonismo.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **Pokemaniacrafter:**_ **la verdad es que yo nunca he jugado a Destiny (así que igual me he ahorrado una decepción como Ghoulia). Gracias por tu review**

 **Y hasta aquí el tercer episodio. Nos veremos a la próxima semana con el siguiente. Como siempre, si queréis capítulos más largos, hacédmelo saber.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Dentro del videojuego

**Hola a todos. Para avanzar más rápido, hoy también habrá publicación de capítulo. Allá vamos**

Capítulo 4. Dentro del videojuego

Ghoulia conectó a las tomas de los mandos lo que parecían unos adaptadores multipuerto, cada uno de los cuales tenía la posibilidad de conectar cuatro mandos a la videoconsola

\- Genial, así podremos jugar hasta ocho monstruitas – dijo Frankie

\- Yo podría incluso jugar con dos o tres mandos a la vez – dijo Wydowna –, pero jugaré solo con uno para no dejaros en desventaja a las demás

\- Sí, como sea, pero ¿podemos empezar ya? Me muero de impaciencia – dijo Toralei

Ghoulia frunció ligeramente el ceño. Toralei podía ser a veces una monstruita muy pesada. Una por una, la zombi fue repartiendo mandos de consola a sus amigas. Clawdeen, Frankie, Spectra y Wydowna se mostraron impacientes, pero ni de lejos sonaron tan despectivas como Toralei, que apretaba sin parar los botones de su mando

\- Miau, vamos, quiero empezar ya – dijo

\- Cálmate, Toralei, el juego tiene primero que cargarse – dijo Frankie, que se había sentado a su lado

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero esperar! ¡Me huelo que este juego no va a ser mejor que el oficial! – protestó Toralei

Ghoulia no se dio cuenta, pero Frankie ya estaba empezando a mosquearse. Toralei estaba siendo más pesada que nunca. De la frustración a Frankie empezaron a saltarle chispas

\- ¡Ya está bien! – protestó esta, saltando de repente

Pero entonces de su cuello saltó una potente descarga eléctrica, que se extendió por el mando que tenía en su mano y se dirigió hacia la videoconsola. Ghoulia empezó a temerse lo peor

\- Esto no me huele nada bien – dijo Clawdeen

La videoconsola entonces brilló con un fuerte resplandor verdoso. Ghoulia hizo señales a sus amigas para que se escondieran

\- ¡Todas a cubierto! – gritó Wydowna, ocultándose tras el sofá

Las demás se escondieron tras el mueble pegando un salto, salvo Spectra, que atravesó el mismo. Mientras tanto, la videoconsola no paraba de brillar

\- ¡Esto va a explotar! – gritó Clawdeen

De repente, un potente destello cegador inundó la habitación. Ghoulia cerró sus ojos y se los tapó con las manos para protegerse. Cuando notó que este había cesado, miró a su alrededor.

Junto a ella estaban Frankie, Clawdeen y Spectra, y parecía que se encontraban en un lugar totalmente en blanco. Sus monstruoamigas no tardaron en abrir los ojos, igual que ella

\- ¿Estáis todas bien? – preguntó Frankie

\- Yo sí – respondió Clawdeen – pero ¿qué ha pasado?

Ghoulia gimió

\- Ah sí, el estallido – dijo Frankie mientras volvía a ponerse el tornillo que recordó que aun no se había puesto –. Todo gracias a Toralei

\- A propósito de Toralei – dijo Spectra – ¿Dónde está? No la veo por aquí

\- Ni a Wydowna tampoco – dijo Clawdeen – ¡Wydowna! ¡Wydowna! ¿Dónde estás?

No hubo respuesta

\- Quizá antes de preguntar dónde está Wydowna deberíamos preguntarnos dónde estamos nosotras – dijo Frankie

Spectra se elevó y flotó por los alrededores. Mientras Ghoulia y las demás se pusieron a observar en busca de alguna pista, pero no había absolutamente nada. Solo aquel lugar totalmente blanco que no parecía tener fin

\- No puedo distinguir nada – dijo la fantasma –. Solo vacío

Ghoulia entonces se fijó en el suelo. Había grabado un símbolo de Deadfast. La zombi entonces pareció ponerse contenta de haber recordado algo

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Clawdeen

Antes de decir nada, Ghoulia se agachó y tocó aquel símbolo. De repente, todo el escenario cambió. En lugar de vacío, empezó a dibujarse a su alrededor lo que parecía un taller de moda. Telas, tijeras, agujas, máquinas de coser y varios maniquís aparecieron ante ellas. Las otras tres monstruitas miraron la sala maravilladas

\- ¡Un taller de monstruodiseño! – exclamó Clawdeen mientras observaba todo – ¡Me encanta!

\- ¿Pero cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? – preguntó Frankie a Ghoulia

La zombi respondió con un gemido

\- ¡Claro, de la sobrecarga que he provocado hemos ido a parar dentro del videojuego! – exclamó Frankie –. Y tú has pulsado el botón de comienzo

Ghoulia movió afirmativamente la cabeza

\- ¿Estamos dentro del videojuego? – preguntó Clawdeen ligeramente molesta –. ¡Estupendo! En cuanto le ponga la zarpa encima a Toralei...

\- Tanto Wydowna como ella deben estar también dentro del videojuego, como nosotras – dijo Frankie –. Debemos encontrarlas

\- Lo que nos llevará al siguiente punto, ¿cómo podemos salir de aquí? – dijo Spectra

Todas miraron a Ghoulia, que pensó detenidamente. Entonces chasqueó los dedos y gimió

\- Tenemos que jugar al videojuego, claro – dijo Clawdeen –, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con la sala donde estamos?

Ghoulia se acercó a uno de los maniquís. Entonces frente al mismo aparecieron unos paneles táctiles. Las demás miraron asombradas como la zombi tocaba comandos que aparecían en las pantallas y el maniquí iba cambiando de forma. En cuestión de segundos este tenía puesto un traje muy parecido al de Deadfast, solo que este era para una monstruita

\- ¡Increible, Ghoulia! – dijo Clawdeen –. No sabía que tenías un estilo de diseño tan monstruoso

\- A mi también me gusta el traje. ¿Y ahora tienes que ponértelo? – preguntó Spectra

Ghoulia asintió. Esta entonces tocó el maniquí, y de inmediato, el traje que acababa de diseñar desapareció del maniquí y apareció en ella, dándole una apariencia similar a la de Deadfast

\- ¡Electrizante! – exclamó Frankie – ¿Entonces creaste un juego en el que podías personalizar a tu personaje?

Ghoulia gimió

\- ¿Nosotras también podemos? ¡Vamos, monstruitas! – dijo Frankie –. Diseñemos los nuestros

\- No tendrás que decírmelo dos veces – dijo Clawdeen –. Os vais a quedar asombradas con lo que tengo planeado

\- Yo también sé algo de estilo monstruoso – dijo Spectra –. Y os lo demostraré

Las monstruitas se pusieron cada una con un maniquí y comenzaron el diseño de sus trajes sin pérdida de tiempo.

Ghoulia las vio trabajar sonriente, mientras se preguntaba qué habría sido de sus monstruoamigas desaparecidas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hasta aquí el cuarto episodio. En el próximo empezará la acción.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **Romi:**_ **gracias por tu review. Sí, seguiré la historia**

 **Nos veremos el domingo para el siguiente episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	5. Escenario 1

**Hola a todos. Un domingo más, aquí está el episodio. Espero que os guste**

Capítulo 5. Escenario 1

Las monstruitas trabajaron a destajo, dando rienda suelta a su creatividad.

Frankie se había hecho un traje plateado con botas altas del mismo color. También llevana una diadema azul con dibujos de rayos, al igual que sus pendientes. Completaba su atuendo una capa amarilla que parecía hecha de rayos.

Clawdeen se había diseñado un traje morado con cinturón dorado, al igual que sus botas, así como una diadema morada. Como complemento tenía un escudo circular con el dibujo en morado de un lobo.

Por último, Spectra se había hecho un traje negro con cadenas moradas, así como un cinturón plateado, al igual que sus botas. Llevaba una diadema y unos pendientes violetas. Completaban el atuendo unas cadenas violetas que llevaba enganchadas a unos brazaletes y un antifaz violeta.

\- ¡Son unos modelos monstruosos! – exclamó Frankie al ver los que habían diseñado sus amigas

\- Gracias – dijo Clawdeen –. El tuyo tampoco está nada mal

\- Y ahora tenemos que hacer como Ghoulia – dijo Spectra –. Toquémoslos

Las monstruitas se dispusieron a tocar sus respectivos maniquís. En cuestión de segundos, las tres estaban ataviadas con los mismos modelos que habían diseñado. Todas estaban impresionadas

\- ¡Es alucinante! – exclamó Clawdeen –. Nos hemos convertido en superheroínas

Ghoulia sonrió. Estaba contenta de ver a sus monstruoamigas con unos diseños hechos por ellas mismas. Pero aun no lo habían visto todo. Con un silbido, atrajo su atención

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Ghoulia? – preguntó Frankie –. ¿Vamos a empezar ya el videojuego?

Ghoulia negó con la cabeza. Entonces dio unas palmadas y ante ella apareció un teclado de ordenador. Seguidamente se puso a teclear.

Frankie y las otras vieron como sobre Ghoulia aparecían unas letras, y estas decían "LADY DEADFAST"

\- ¿Qué son esas letras? – preguntó Frankie

\- ¡Ah, creo que lo sé! – exclamó Spectra – ¡Es su nombre! ¡En este videojuego puedes personalizar también el nombre de jugador!

\- ¡Pues claro! – exclamó Clawdeen –. Y tú, Ghoulia, te has llamado Lady Deadfast en honor al personaje. Debo decir que te queda muy bien

La zombi sonrió, entonces gimió

\- Tienes razón, nosotras también tenemos que elegir nuestros nombres – dijo Clawdeen dando unas palmadas para que apareciera el teclado

Frankie y Spectra se apresuraron a imitarla y las tres se pusieron a elegir sus nombres. Tras unos segundos de deliberación, Frankie se llamó Voltageous, Clawdeen eligió Wonder Wolf y Spectra se puso Polterghoul.

\- Bien, ya tenemos nuestros nombres decididos – dijo Clawdeen –. Para hacer más divertida nuestra experiencia en el juego, propongo que a partir de ahora nos llamemos con los nombres que hemos elegido

\- ¡Estupendo! – exclamó Spectra –. Solo espero que no se nos olviden

(Nota del autor: A partir de ahora empiezan a llamarse los personajes por su nombre de heroe)

\- Bueno, y ¿qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Wonder Wolf

Tan pronto Wonder Wolf terminó de hablar, el escenario cambió. Ya no se hallaban en el taller de diseños. Ahora estaban en mitad de una ciudad

\- Creo que aquí tenemos la respuesta – dijo Voltageous –. Este debe ser el primer escenario

Todas entonces vieron que sobre sus cabezas había unos medidores de vida

\- Interesante – dijo Wonder Wolf –. Tendremos que andarnos con mil ojos si no queremos perder toda la vida. Pero todo esto se parece mucho al videojuego original

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- Así que le has añadido algunas mejoras – dijo Polterghoul –. Me muero por descubrirlas

Al momento, aparecieron ante ellas unos cuantos monstruos bloque, que las rodearon, preparados para atacarlas

\- Genial, monstruos como los del videojuego original – dijo Wonder Wolf – ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Lady Deadfast sonrió. Seguidamente echo a correr a gran velocidad, derribando a su paso algunos de aquellos monstruos

\- ¡Claro, tenemos que quitarlos de en medio para avanzar por el videojuego! – dijo Voltageous – ¡Espera, déjame algunos!

Esta se lanzó contra otro grupo de monstruos, a los que derribó lanzándoles potentes descargas eléctricas

\- Esto parece divertido – dijo Wonder Wolf – ¡Aquí voy yo!

La loba se lanzó contra otro grupo, a los que derribó lanzándoles su escudo

\- Ha llegado el momento de que pruebe estas cadenas – dijo Polterghoul –. Veamos como funcionan

La fantasma fue a por otro grupo de monstruos. Usó sus cadenas para sujetar a algunos de aquellos monstruos y seguidamente los lanzó contra los demás, derribándolos a todos.

En cuestión de segundos, las cuatro monstruitas habían derribado a todos los monstruos bloque, que se esfumaron acto seguido

\- Un grupo menos, ¿por dónde seguimos? – preguntó Voltageous

Entonces apareció sobre ellas una mano huesuda que señalaba hacia una determinada dirección

\- Realmente pensaste en todo al crear este juego, ¿eh, Ghou... es decir, Lady Deadfast? – dijo Polterghoul

Lady Deadfast asintió sonriendo. Entonces hizo señas a sus amigas para que la siguieran. El grupo avanzó por aquella dirección. Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había programado en aquel videojuego, pero procuró no revelarle nada a sus monstruoamigas para no estropearles la sorpresa

Por el camino les fueron saliendo más monstruos bloque que las atacaron, pero gracias a sus poderes pudieron librarse de ellos sin mayor problema. Por fortuna ninguna de ellas perdió vida.

\- Debemos haber casi terminado el nivel – dijo Voltageous –. Y si no me equivoco, habrá un jefe al final del mismo

Lady Deadfast asintió. Entonces gimió mientras señalaba a un punto. Era una amplia plaza en la cual apareció de pronto como un centenar de monstruos bloque

\- Esto ya no salía en el juego original – dijo Wonder Wolf, preparándose para luchar otra vez

\- ¿Y ahora tenemos que enfrentarnos a todos estos? – preguntó Polterghoul

\- No es que sea un problema – dijo Voltageous mientras cargaba su electricidad –. Pero me hubiera gustado que fuese un desafío

De repente, los monstruos bloque empezaron a agruparse, convirtiéndose en uno gigante, que emitió un potente rugido

\- ¿Decías algo? – preguntó Wonder Wolf

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Espero que os haya gustado la acción en este episodio.**

 **Como no hubo reviews, este episodio no hay agradecimientos.**

 **Nos veremos el próximo miércoles con un nuevo episodio ¡No os lo perdáis! Espero vuestras reviews**


	6. Polterghoul en acción

**Hola a todos. Este es el siguiente episodio. Espero que os guste**

Capítulo 6. Polterghoul en acción

Las monstruitas estaban frente a aquel monstruo gigante, esperando ser atacadas. Una música de acción sonó de repente. Entonces el monstruo gigante atacó lanzando un manotazo al suelo

-¡Atrás todas! – advirtió Wonder Wolf

Las cuatro se lanzaron hacia atrás de un salto, esquivando el manotazo. Aunque el impacto contra el suelo provocó un ligero temblor de tierra que hizo que todas las monstruitas salvo Polterghoul perdiesen el equilibrio y terminasen en el suelo

\- ¡Ay, eso duele! – dijo Voltageous mientras se levantaba de nuevo

\- Parece que no va a ser fácil derrotarle – dijo Wonder Wolf –. Y me temo que si provoca más temblores de tierra como este estaremos en problemas

Lady Deadfast vio que Wonder Wolf miraba hacia arriba e hizo lo mismo. Sus indicadores de vida habían bajado casi una cuarta parte. La superheroina zombi gimió

\- Tienes razón, tenemos que deshacernos de él poco a poco – dijo Voltageous cargando electricidad – ¡Ahí voy!

Voltageous soltó una descarga eléctrica contra la mano del gigante. De la misma cayeron algunos de los monstruos bloque

\- ¡Eso es! – exclamó Wonder Wolf – ¡Si le damos golpes, se desarmará! ¡Debemos seguir así hasta que no quede ninguno!

La loba lanzó su escudo hacia la cabeza del gigante, de la cual tras el impacto cayeron algunos monstruos bloque más.

Seguidamente, Lady Deadfast corrió y trepó por el cuerpo del monstruo gigantesco hasta situarse en lo alto de su cabeza. El monstruo se percató de ello y trató de atizarle con su otra mano, pero ella se apartó a tiempo y este terminó dándose un manotazo en la cabeza, que le hizo caer más monstruos bloque.

La siguiente en atacar fue Polterghoul. Se fijó en un cubo de basura cercano y con una de sus cadenas lo agarró y se lo lanzó al monstruo al pecho. El golpe hizo que cayesen más monstruos bloque.

\- No se defiende de nuestros ataques, pero no estamos haciendo nada – dijo Polterghoul –. A este paso tardaremos siglos en terminar con él

La fantasma se fijó entonces en algo que había en el lugar donde estaba el cubo de basura que tiró anteriormente. Se trataba de un pequeño cilindro rojizo con el símbolo de Deadfast.

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- ¿Una batería de energía? – preguntó Polterghoul – ¡Espectracular! Puede que esto nos ayude

Polterghoul tocó el cilindro, que desapareció en el acto. Al instante, la fantasma emitió un brillo violeta

\- ¡Me siento increíblemente fuerte! – dijo

Entonces encaró al monstruo, que iba a atacar dando otro manotazo

\- ¡Yo me ocuparé de esto! – exclamó mientras flotaba hacia su enemigo – ¡LLUVIA DE CADENAS!

Las cadenas de Polterghoul comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad. Con ellas se lanzó hacia el monstruo gigante y uno a uno fue desmontando monstruos bloque del gigante.

Este enemigo era inmenso, pero ella le quitaba piezas a más velocidad de que las monstruitas podían fijarse

Cuando cesó el resplandor violeta, Polterghoul dio un suspiro de alivio

\- Qué cansancio – dijo cuando por fin recuperó el aliento –. Las clases del Entrenador Igor no son tan agotadoras

Entonces se fijó en el monstruo gigantesco, del que ya solo quedaba un simple monstruo bloque, que al verse rodeado por las monstruitas, sacó una banderita blanca y se desmayó.

En lo alto apareció un aviso de "NIVEL COMPLETADO" con una música de triunfo. Las demás monstruitas entonces fueron a felicitar a la fantasma

\- Has estado monstruosa – dijo Voltageous –. Jamás había visto a nadie moverse de esa manera

\- Gracias, no lo habría conseguido sin la batería de energía – dijo Polterghoul –. Yo soy quien tiene que agradecer a Lady Deadfast por incluir algo tan útil

La zombi sonrió. Le encantaba que sus monstruoamigas estuviesen disfrutando del videojuego. Pero ahora iban a entrar en una fase importante del videojuego. Ella dirigió entonces su dedo al cielo, señalando un punto.

Las demás miraron. Las letras de antes habían desaparecido, y ahora estaba apareciendo un mensaje.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Wonder Wolf

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- Ah, el argumento del videojuego – dijo la loba –. A ver

Ante ellas apareció el siguiente mensaje:

"Cansado de una derrota tras otra, el mayor enemigo de Deadfast, el Doctor Igorable junto con sus esbirros trazó un plan para deshacerse de su enemigo de una vez por todas. Mediante una de sus invenciones, encerró a Deadfast y sus aliados en un mundo virtual conocido como el ciberespacio, donde todo son datos, programados para encerrar definitivamente a los héroes. Para poder vencer a su enemigo, deben encontrar la puerta que los devuelva al mundo real ¿Podrán nuestros héroes regresar al mundo al que pertenecen y detener al diabólico doctor?"

\- Vaya, impresionante argumento, Lady Deadfast. Te has superado a ti misma – dijo Voltageous

Lady Deadfast gimió mientras asentía, entonces señaló de nuevo el cielo, donde las letras habían desaparecido y ahora se mostraba un nuevo mensaje:

NIVEL 2

\- Segundo nivel, veamos de qué va este – dijo Wonder Wolf

De pronto, el cielo de la ciudad se puso totalmente negro, y ante ellas aparecieron pequeños refugios

\- ¿Qué será esto? – preguntó Polterghoul – ¿Tenemos que escondernos de alguien?

Un extraño sonido se escuchó de repente

\- Me parece que estamos a punto de averiguarlo – dijo Voltageous

En el cielo empezaron a aparecer lo que parecían extraterrestres pixelados, todos ellos emitiendo aquel sonido tan extraño y disparando laceres al suelo

\- ¡Aquí tienes la respuesta! – gritó Voltageous – ¡Rápido, todas a cubierto!

Las monstruitas corrieron a protegerse a uno de aquellos refugios

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Aquí termina el primer nivel. Y la acción prosigue su curso.**

 **El Doctor Igorable es el peor enemigo de Deadfast, por si quedaba la duda.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **Pokemaniacrafter:**_ **sí, ya que es una mini-aventura, quería terminar pronto los episodios. En cuanto al videojuego, lo tenía pensado más como un juego con gráficos al estilo de los modernos Mortal Kombat o Street Fighter, no necesariamente en 2D. Y ya he solucionado el problema de la banda sonora, muchas gracias por el detalle.**

 **Esto es todo por ahora, el próximo episodio estará el domingo ¡nos vemos!**


	7. Invasores pixelados

**Bienvenidos al segundo episodio. Aquí vamos**

Capítulo 7. Invasores pixelados

Los extraterrestres lanzaron sus láseres. El refugio pareció proteger a las monstruitas

\- ¿De dónde han salido todos estos? – se preguntó Voltageous

\- Debe ser el siguiente nivel – dijo Wonder Wolf – ¿No es cierto, Lady Deadfast?

Esta movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa

\- Disparan láseres sin parar – dijo Polterghoul mientras se asomaba cautelosamente –. Pero no se cuanto tiempo aguantará este refugio

\- Espero que al menos aguante más que ese otro – dijo Voltageous, que señalaba a un refugio cercano que era atravesado por uno de los láseres

Wonder Wolf entonces saltó decidida

\- ¡Aquí no haremos nada! ¡Seguirán atacando y este refugio no aguantará! ¡Yo no me voy a quedar de garras cruzadas!

Wonder Wolf salió y lanzó su escudo con fuerza contra los extraterrestres, destruyendo a algunos de ellos, que se desvanecían haciendo un sonido pixelado

\- ¡Tiene razón! – dijo Voltageous – ¡Yo tampoco me quedaré sin hacer nada!

Esta también salió y lanzó descargas eléctricas a algunos de los extraterrestres, que también se desvanecieron

Polterghoul se iba a disponer también a salir, pero antes vio que Lady Deadfast parecía seria

\- ¡Ah, creo que sé qué te pasa! – le dijo –. No puedes atacarlos porque no eres capaz de lanzar ataques al cielo

Lady Deadfast asintió. Pero entonces pareció que se le había ocurrido una idea. Miró a Wonder Wolf y echo a correr a gran velocidad hacia ella. Entonces gimió.

La loba se dio cuenta

\- ¡Entendido! – exclamó – ¡Preparada!

Wonder Wolf se agachó y puso su escudo inclinado hacia el suelo. Lady Deadfast entoces puso sus pies en lo alto del escudo

\- ¡Esto va a ser un golpe de altura! – exclamó Wonder Wolf levantando su escudo con todas sus fuerzas y lanzando a Lady Deadfast por los aires.

Esta entonces se elevó hacia donde estaban algunos de aquellos extraterrestres pixelados, a los cuales propinó algunos golpes y patadas rápidos, con los cuales los destruyó. Poco después aterrizó limpiamente en el suelo.

\- ¡Fantasmagórico! – exclamó Polterghoul – ¡Pues ahora me toca a mi!

La fantasma se lanzó contra los extraterrestres y atacando con sus cadenas, desintegrando más extraterrestres entre sonidos pixelados.

Las monstruitas hacían cuanto podían, pero había demasiados de aquellos seres

\- ¡No se acaban nunca! – exclamó Voltageous

\- ¡Tienes razón, si seguimos así nos cansaremos enseguida! – dijo Wonder Wolf – ¡Necesitamos un plan!

Polterghoul miró entre los extraterrestres. En todo lo alto estaba flotando lo que parecía un platillo volante que giraba sin parar y del cual iban surgiendo nuevos extraterrestres.

\- ¡Creo que lo tengo! – exclamó Polterghoul señalando hacia arriba – ¡Igual si destruimos ese platillo, desaparecerán!

\- Vale la pena intentarlo – dijo Voltageous –. ¿Pero como vamos a llegar hasta ahí?

\- ¡Yo lo haré! – exclamó Polterghoul –. Soy la única que puede llegar flotando hasta ahí

\- Ve, nosotras te cubriremos – dijo Voltageous

Voltageous atacó con descargas y Wonder Wolf lanzando su escudo, despejándole el camino a Polterghoul.

Esta esquivó como le fue posible todos los láseres que le iban lanzando los extraterrestres.

Entonces llegó finalmente hasta el platillo volante que estaba en todo lo alto, el cual era el único que no atacaba

\- ¡Espero que con esto completemos este nivel! – exclamó Polterghoul atacando con una de sus cadenas

Acertó fácilmente, destruyendo el platillo. Polterghoul sonrió satisfecha.

Pero contrariamente a lo que creía, los extraterrestres no desaparecieron, atacaron con más potencia, e incluso algunos de ellos se unieron formando un platillo más grande que el que Polterghoul acababa de destruir. Las monstruitas, incapaces de hacerles frente, corrieron a esconderse bajo uno de los refugios que quedaban. Polterghoul seguía flotando por encima de los extraterrestres. Por alguna razón, estos no podían disparar hacia arriba, por lo que ella podía destruirlos sin temor a que la atacaran. Pero a pesar de todo seguían quedando muchos de aquellos.

\- Al menos ya no aparecerán más – dijo Wonder Wolf

\- Pero siguen siendo demasiados – dijo Voltageous –. No podremos con ellos

\- Ojalá tuviésemos otra batería de energía – dijo Wonder Wolf

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- ¿La hay? – preguntó Voltageous –. Entonces tenemos que encontrarla rápido

\- Mirad por todas partes, monstruitas – dijo Wonder Wolf –. Ah, ojalá Wydowna estuviese con nosotras

Las tres se pusieron a mirar por todas partes. Voltageous de pronto descubrió algo brillante medio enterrado entre los escombros de uno de los edificios

\- ¡Creo que lo tengo! – exclamó – ¡Ahí está!

\- ¡Ve por él! – exclamó Wonder Wolf –. Nosotras te cubriremos

Voltageous echó a correr hacia donde estaba la batería, mientras Lady Deadfast y Wonder Wolf trataban de impedir que la atacaran los extraterrestres.

Tras correr y saltar esquivando algunos ataques, Voltageous finalmente alcanzó la batería de energía. Al tocarla, esta se desvaneció, haciendo que Voltageous emitiera un brillo azul eléctrico

\- ¡Dejadme esto a mi! – exclamó mientras encaraba a aquel enjambre de enemigos – ¡TORMENTA FUERTE!

Voltageous lanzó un poderoso rayo hacia el cielo. Acto seguido, del cielo empezaron a caer un número enorme de rayos, que acertaban a los enemigos, destruyéndolos. Ni el platillo gigante pudo resistir el ataque eléctrico, desapareciendo tras un sonido pixelado.

Voltageous suspiró de cansancio. Mientras, las demás fueron a felicitarla

\- ¡Ha sido chispeante! – exclamó Wonder Wolf

\- Nunca había visto una tormenta así – dijo Polterghoul mientras descendía al suelo

Lady Deadfast gimió mientras levantaba el pulgar

Las monstruitas de pronto vieron que más letras aparecían en el cielo

"Tras fracasar la primera horda de enemigos digitales enviada por el Doctor Igorable, este ha decidido hacer que Deadfast y sus aliados se pierdan en un laberinto lleno de sorpresas ¿Tendrá éxito este nuevo plan?"

\- ¿Ahora tenemos que ir por un laberinto? – preguntó Voltageous

De repente, ante ellas apareció una puerta, en lo alto de la cual había un mensaje:

NIVEL 3

\- Bien, esto significa que tenemos que seguir adelante – dijo Polterghoul

\- En marcha, monstruitas – dijo Wonder Wolf –. Estamos a un nivel menos de salir de aquí

El grupo se dirigió con decisión a la puerta. Un nuevo peligro les esperaba tras ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Lamento haber tardado, pero el domingo no me fue posible terminar este episodio.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el videojuego al que he hecho referencia en este episodio. Y que tengáis alguna idea de cual va a ser el próximo.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **Pokemaniacrafter:**_ **sí, pero Ghoulia estimó que si ponía un jefe fuerte al final de cada nivel el juego sería más interesante. En cuanto a los power-ups suelen facilitarte las cosas, pero no hasta el punto de derrotar sin esfuerzo a un jefe final. De todos modos, veré qué puedo hacer de cara a próximos capítulos. A mi también me gustan los juegos nuevos, pero reconozco que muchos de los antiguos estaban igual de bien. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Y eso es todo. Creo que tardaré una semana para el próximo episodio ¡Nos vemos!**


	8. Laberinto fantasmagórico

**Aquí está el siguiente episodio. Allá vamos**

Capítulo 8. Laberinto fantasmagórico

Las monstruitas atravesaron la puerta. Al otro lado de la misma se encontraron en una habitación totalmente oscura.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó Wonder Wolf – ¿Ahora tenemos que cruzar este laberinto a oscuras?

Entonces se encontraron de repente con unas paredes

\- ¡Ah, estas deben ser las paredes del laberinto! – dijo Voltageous – ¿Pero como vamos a llegar hasta el otro lado?

Entonces delante de ellas apareció lo que parecía una representación digital del mapa. Pudieron observar que el laberinto era rectangular y aparentemente no tenía salida, lo que dejó desconcertadas a casi todas las monstruitas

\- Si no tiene salida, ¿cómo superaremos este nivel? – preguntó Polterghoul

Lady Deadfast gimió mientras señalaba unos puntitos luminosos en el mapa

\- ¿Dices que la única forma de superar este nivel es coger todos esos puntos? – preguntó Voltageous – ¿pero como?

Lady Deadfast les señaló entonces una zona del mapa. En ella aparecían cuatro puntos, uno azul, otro verde, otro violeta y otro dorado

\- Esas debemos ser nosotras, ¿verdad? – preguntó Wonder Wolf

Lady Deadfast movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Entonces señaló otro punto en el centro del laberinto. Ahí se hallaban otros cinco puntos: uno rojo, otro rosa, otro cyan, otro naranja y otro con un signo de interrogación

\- Y esos deben ser los enemigos de este nivel – dijo Voltageous –, ¿Pero qué será el signo de interrogación?

Lady Deadfast no dijo nada. Prefería que sus monstruoamigas los descubrieran por sí mismas

\- Bien, supongo que no lo averiguaremos si nos quedamos paradas – dijo Polterghoul mientras se alejaba flotando – ¡Vamos!

Polterghoul tocaba a su paso las esferas luminosas que se encontraba, haciendo que estas desaparecieran

\- ¡Vamos, monstruitas! – dijo Voltageous –. Si nos separamos cubriremos más terreno, pero cuidado con los enemigos

Las monstruitas se dispersaron guiadas por los mapas del laberinto que tenían ante ellas. Pero al mismo tiempo veían como los enemigos avanzaban, salvo el signo de interrogación, que seguía detenido en el centro del laberinto.

Voltageous seguía por su camino, tocando las esferas luminosas

\- Todo parece demasiado tranquilo – dijo mientras proseguía

Entonces sintió un sonido pixelado que venía de lejos, y que a cada segundo se hacía más intenso

\- Este debe ser uno de los enemigos – dijo mientras miraba al mapa

Efectivamente, el punto rojo se acercaba hacia su posición. Voltageous se dio la vuelta y se preparó para recibirlo

\- Si es como los de los niveles anteriores, una descarga bastará para tumbarlo – dijo

El sonido siguió aumentando de intensidad, indicando que el enemigo se acercaba. Hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder verlo.

Voltageous vio que se trataba de un fantasma, pero no uno como Polterghoul, sino más bien uno pixelado totalmente rojo y que tenía unos vistosos ojos azules

\- Te has equivocado de presa, fantasmita – dijo Voltageous preparándose – ¡Ahí va eso!

La monstruita le lanzó una potente descarga eléctrica, pero contrariamente a lo que creyó, la descarga solo le atravesó, sin ocurrirle nada

\- ¡Parece que los ataques ordinarios no sirven contra él! – exclamó – ¡Es mejor que ponga tierra de por medio!

Voltageous echó a correr, siendo perseguida por el fantasma. A su paso seguía tocando las esferas luminosas, pero sin fijarse por donde iba.

En mitad de su huída, se encontró con Polterghoul, que era perseguida por el fantasma cyan. Ambas escaparon juntas

\- ¡Mis cadenas no le afectan! – exclamó Polterghoul – ¡Y no puedo atravesar paredes!

\- Esto está programado para que no hagamos trampas – dijo –. Bien por ello, pero mal para nosotras

Wonder Wolf y Lady Deadfast habían corrido una suerte similar. Los fantasmas naranja y rosa las perseguían

\- ¡Esto es increible! – exclamó Wonder Wolf mientras escapaban – ¡Mi escudo no puede hacerles nada! ¿No tienen algún punto débil?

Lady Deadfast señaló hacia delante. Cerca de ellas había una hilera de esferas luminosas, al final de la cual había una que más grande y brillante

\- ¿Eso servirá? – preguntó Wonder Wolf

Lady Deadfast movíó afirmativamente la cabeza, y corrió más que Wonder Wolf (su poder era la velocidad) hasta tocarla.

Cuando Lady Deadfast tocó aquella esfera, los fantasmas parecieron detenerse. Se volvieron de un color azul oscuro con los ojos totalmente blancos y emprendieron la huída en dirección opuesta. Lady Deadfast sonrió y se lanzó contra ellos, sacudiéndoles ligeros golpes que los hicieron desaparecer, quedando de ellos solamente los ojos que huyeron de allí

\- ¡Has estado increíble, Lady Deadfast! – exclamó una impresionada Wonder Wolf –. Ahora terminar el nivel será más sencillo

Pero Lady Deadfast no estaba tan confiada. Miró a su compañera con seriedad, como tratando de decirle que aquella solución no era definitiva.

Entonces hizo señas a su compañera para que siguiesen avanzando. Wonder Wolf siguió corriendo mientras escuchaban de nuevo el sonido pixelado de los fantasmas.

\- ¡Vienen a por nosotras! – exclamó Wonder Wolf mientras veía como aun quedaban bastantes esferas que recoger. Y por si fuera poco sus compañeras estaban en un aprieto similar. Podía ver en el mapa que los puntos que representaban a Voltageous y Polterghoul estaban siendo arrinconados por los otros dos fantasmas

Los fantasmas aparecieron de pronto. Ambas monstruitas echaron a correr hacia otra dirección

\- ¡Ah, ojalá tuviésemos otra batería de energía! – exclamó Wonder Wolf –. Igual podríamos detener a estos fantasmas

Lady Deadfast de pronto chasqueó los dedos, como si acabara de recordar algo. Entonces gimió y señaló a su compañera el centro del mapa, donde seguía el signo de interrogación

\- ¿Dices que ahí debe estar? – preguntó Wonder Wolf – ¡Pues claro! ¡Vamos, es nuestra única oportunidad!

Ambas monstruitas echaron a correr. Afortunadamente no estaban demasiado lejos del centro del laberinto. Mientras tanto los fantasmas se iban acercando cada vez más.

Ambas entonces llegaron al centro. Se encontraban ante una habitación en el centro de la cual estaba una batería de energía. Pero una barrera les impedía pasar

\- ¡Lo que nos faltaba! – protestó Wonder Wolf al ver el obstáculo –. La posibilidad de finalizar este nivel y no podemos llegar a ella por una barrera ¿qué podemos hacer?

Lady Deadfast gimió. Acto seguido comenzó a golpear la barrera

\- ¡Sí, la derribaremos! – dijo Wonder Wolf mientras ayudaba a su compañera atacando la barrera con su escudo – ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

Ambas monstruitas golpearon la barrera con todas sus fuerzas, mientras los fantasmas se seguían aproximando

\- ¡Esto no va bien! – exclamó Wonder Wolf mientras golpeaba con más fuerza – ¡La barrera está agrietándose lentamente y esos fantasmas se están acercando!

Lady Deadfast gimió como si dijera "Podemos hacerlo ¡Sigue intentándolo!"

Ambas siguieron golpeando hasta que al fin la barrera se disolvió entre píxeles. Lady Deadfast entró a toda prisa y cogió la batería.

La batería entonces se desvaneció y Lady Deadfast emitió un brillo rojizo. Esta entonces gimió como si gritara "¡VELOCIDAD SUPERSÓNICA!"

Lady Deadfast echó a correr a una velocidad casi imperceptible, haciendo desaparecer todas las esferas luminosas al recorrer todo el laberinto. Cuando Wonder Wolf quiso darse cuenta, Lady Deadfast estaba de nuevo ante ella, llevando consigo a Voltageous y a Polterghoul

\- ¡Gracias, Lady Deadfast! – dijo Voltageous –. Creí que no escaparíamos

Entonces sonó una música pixelada que simbolizaba el haber pasado el nivel. El laberinto desapareció y ante ellas apareció de nuevo un mensaje:

"Deadfast y sus amigos escaparon del laberinto. El Doctor Igorable, harto de que sus intentos de detener a su peor enemigo fracasen, ha decidido poner en marcha un plan que seguro triunfará: hacer que se enfrenten a alguien inesperado".

\- ¿ "Alguien inesperado"? – preguntó Wonder Wolf – ¿A qué se referirá?

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Voltageous

Entonces apareció un nuevo mensaje ante ellas

NIVEL 4

De repente, ante ellas apareció lo que parecía una construcción. Todas miraron a lo alto

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Polterghoul

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Me fue imposible haber publicado antes, pero por fin está listo el episodio. Espero que os haya gustado la referencia de videojuegos que he usado esta vez. Y como siempre, espero que tengáis alguna idea de cual va a ser el próximo.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **Pokemaniacrafter:**_ **efectivamente, era el Space Invaders, un mítico videojuego. Y para el de este episodio he utilizado Pac Man, un icono de los videojuegos laberínticos. En cuanto al destino de sus compañeras, pronto lo averiguarás. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Y eso es todo. Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio ¡Hasta pronto!**


	9. Esquivando barriles

**Aquí está el siguiente episodio. Allá vamos**

Capítulo 9. Esquivando barriles

En el mundo real, la reunión del consejo monstruil había terminado. Cleo y Lagoona eran las primeras que salieron. Lagoona llevaba el pelo suelto y un vestido negro con dibujos azul oscuro y morados, y un colgante en forma de caballitos de mar. Cleo en cambio llevaba el pelo corto hasta el cuello y un vestido amarillo y negro que se asemejaba a vendajes egipcios

\- ...y creo que la idea de organizar actividades para los monstruoalumnos que van llegando de intercambio será una gran idea – dijo Lagoona –. Así se sentirían más integrados

\- Lástima que la idea no se me haya ocurrido a mi – dijo Cleo –. Pero tengo que reconocerlo, Slo Mo es increible haciendo propuestas

\- Claro, por eso es el presidente – dijo Lagoona

Entonces ambas vieron como Slo Mo se despedía de ellas y se alejaba por el pasillo. Tras él habían salido Scarah y Gilda, las otras dos miembros del consejo.

El zombi entonces prosiguió su camino hacia la sala de esparcimiento para probar el videojuego de Ghoulia. Esperaba que no se lo hubiesen pasado ya.

Durante su camino se encontró con Manny y Heath

\- ¡Eh, Slo Mo! – exclamó Heath –. Nos hemos enterado de que Ghoulia ha hecho un nuevo videojuego de Deadfast ¿Crees que si se lo pedimos por favor nos dejará jugar?

El zombi gimió

\- ¡Estupendo! – exclamó Manny –. Entonces te acompañamos

Pero cuando los tres iban en camino, apareció Iris en escena. Parecía muy molesta

\- ¡Manny Taur! – exclamó – ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado que hoy habíamos quedado para ir al antro comercial?

El minotauro empezó a ponerse nervioso

\- Estooooooo, Iris. Es que teníamos que ir a probar un nuevo videojuego y...

Pero entonces Iris le agarró por la oreja

\- ¡Ya tendrás tiempo de videojuegos otro día! – dijo mientras tiraba de él –. Ahora vamos, que tenemos que ver 43.257 modelitos esta tarde

Iris se alejó tirando de minotauro. Heath y Slo Mo se miraron y se encogieron de hombros

\- Parece que solo iremos nosotros dos – dijo el elemental de fuego

El zombi asintió, y ambos se pusieron nuevamente en camino

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, en el mundo virtual, las monstruitas se hallaban ante una zona de construcción de siete plantas. Diversas vigas inclinadas y conectadas mediante escaleras conducían de una planta a otra. En la planta baja había lo que parecía un bidón de aceite. Y en todo lo alto, estaba, situada delante de un interminable montón de barriles...

\- ¡Wydowna! – exclamó Polterghoul

\- ¿Pero qué está haciendo ahí? – preguntó Voltageous

Lady Deadfast se encogió de hombros. No podía encontrar una explicación coherente de cómo su amiga había ido a parar ahí

Wydowna además iba vestida de forma extraña. En lugar de su tradicional vestido blanco con dibujos de onomatopeyas, ahora llevaba un vestido blanco brillante con dibujos de redes rojas, así como un cinturón blanco y una falda roja. Unas botas blancas con dibujos de redes completaban su atuendo.

Wydowna reparó entonces en sus monstruoamigas

\- ¡Eh, monstruitas! – gritó – No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí, ¿podéis echarme una mano?

De repente, Wydowna disparó una tela de araña con la que agarró un barril y lo lanzó por las vigas.

Las monstruitas, que en ese momento estaban en la base del edificio, se apartaron rapidamente

\- ¿Pero qué haces, Wydowna? – preguntó Voltageous

\- Eh, a mi no me miréis – respondió la chica araña mientras lanzaba otro barril –. Mi cuerpo actúa por si solo

\- ¡Estupendo! – exclamó con sarcasmo Wonder Wolf –. No solo tenemos que lidiar con un nivel de plataformas sino que además el jefe de este nivel es nuestra monstruoamiga que no sabe lo que hace

\- Sea como sea, debemos rescatarla – dijo Voltageous –. Supongo que venceremos en este nivel si llegamos a la cumbre ¡En marcha!

Las monstruitas empezaron a avanzar mientras Wydowna lanzaba barriles. Algunos de estos bajaban en línea recta, mientras que otros rodaban hasta encontrar unas escaleras y caían por ellas

El grupo pasó sin problemas la primera planta. A través de una de las escaleras, treparon a la siguiente planta. Pero en esta ocasión veían a lo lejos un barril que iba directo hacia ellas

\- ¡Ese no podemos esquivarlo! – exclamó Wonder Wolf – ¡Tendremos que saltarlo!

\- ¡Estupendo! – dijo Voltageous – ¡Vamos!

Wonder Wolf saltó el barril. Acto seguido lo saltó también Voltageous. Lady Deadfast fue la siguiente

\- ¡Yo lo atravesaré! – exclamó Polterghoul

Pero cuando intentó atravesarlo, se estrelló contra el barril, cayendo automáticamente fuera del edificio

\- ¡Polterghoul! – exclamó Voltageous

\- No os preoccupies, estoy bien – dijo –. Pero pensaba que podía atravesarlos

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- ¿Que en niveles como este no sirven de nada nuestros poderes? – exclamó Wonder Wolf desconcertada

\- Ya habrá tiempo de lamentarse después – dijo Voltageous – ¡Cuidado, que viene otro!

Las monstruitas esquivaron de nuevo el barril, mientras lograban llegar hasta la tercera planta

En la siguiente planta aparecieron rodando hacia ellas dos barriles

\- ¡Ahora vienen dos! – exclamó Wonder Wolf – ¡Cuidado!

Lady Deadfast logró saltar y agarrarse a unas escaleras. Wonder Wolf en cambio pegó un ágil salto con el que logró esquivar los dos barriles. Pero cuando llegó el turno de Voltageous, esta trató de saltar, pero su salto no fue lo suficientemente largo, pues terminó resbalando con el último barril y cayendo a la base de la construcción, donde logró atraparla al vuelo Polterghoul

\- Gracias – dijo Voltegeous a su amiga

\- No hay de qué – dijo Polterghoul mientras depositaba a su amiga en el suelo –. Espero que nuestras amigas puedan superar este nivel

\- Lo harán – dijo Voltageous mientras observaba como sus monstruoamigas lograban llegar a la cuarta planta

Wonder Wolf era la que iba en cabeza

\- ¡Vamos, ya queda poco! – dijo animando a su amiga

Lady Deadfast aceleró, mostrando su aprobación a las palabras de su amiga. Wydowna les envió más barriles en ese nivel, pero ambas monstruitas lograron esquivarlos

\- ¡Bien, han pasado a la quinta planta! – exclamó Polteghoul

\- Sí, pero a más alta planta, más dificultad – dijo Voltageous –. Mira

Efectivamente, Wydowna ahora les enviaba más barriles y a más velocidad

\- ¡Esto se complica! – exclamó Wonder Wolf, mientras veía como se aproximaban a ellas los barriles – ¡Ojalá tuviésemos otra batería de energía!

Entonces a Lady Deadfast se le iluminó la mente. Acto seguido echó a correr en dirección opuesta. Wonder Wolf se dio cuenta, pero no pudo entretenerse a tratar de averiguar a qué se debía el comportamiento de su monstruoamiga, pues tenía que seguir esquivando barriles.

No sin dificultad, Wonder Wolf llegó hasta la sexta planta. Ya solo la separaba una planta del final del nivel.

Pero entonces vio como Wydowna le lanzó una andanada de barriles más fuerte

\- ¡Esto va a ser peor que hacer una coreografía de asustadoras sin ensayar! – exclamó Wonder Wolf preparándose para dar saltos acrobáticos

Pero entonces apareció Lady Deadfast armada con un martillo, con el cual golpeó los barriles, que desaparecían al contacto

\- ¡Justo a tiempo, monstruita! – exclamó Wonder Wolf – ¿Dónde habías ido?

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- Así que la batería estaba en el barril que había en la planta baja, custodiado por una llama que apareció tan pronto cayó el primer barril – dijo Wonder Wolf –. Pero eso no explica lo de tu martillo

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- ¿Que te lo has encontrado por el camino? Entonces ¿eso significa que no has utilizado la batería?

Lady Deadfast asintió. Acto seguido le lanzó la batería a su monstruoamiga. Al fin y al cabo, era la única que aun no había usado ese poder.

Wonder Wolf tomó la batería. Esta se desvaneció, haciendo que Wonder Wolf emitiese un brillo dorado. Entonces Lady Deadfast se apartó

\- ¡Déjame esto a mi! – dijo Wonder Wolf poniendo su escudo por delante y echando a correr – ¡CARGA VICTORIOSA!

Wonder Wolf embistió todos los barriles que se encontraba por delante, desintegrándolos al contacto. Con esto llegó al último piso, donde Wydowna le mandó una gran cantidad de barriles, pero Wonder Wolf logró desintegrarlos todos. Finalmente consiguió llegar hasta su monstruoamiga y la tocó. Wydowna entonces paró de lanzar barriles.

\- Nivel completado – dijo Wonder Wolf sonriente mientras Wydowna suspiraba de alivio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Ya está terminado un nuevo episodio. En esta ocasión habéis visto un nuevo homenaje al videojuego en acción.**

 **Las vestimentas de Cleo y Lagoona son de la colección** _ **We are Monster High**_ **. No me he entretenido dando más detalles del resto de personajes porque en esta historia me centro más en las Power Ghouls y no quería hacer el capítulo innecesariamente largo.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **Pokemaniacrafter:**_ **exacto, el videojuego de este episodio era Donkey Kong, uno de los primeros plataformas de la historia de los videojuegos. Y sí, seguro que llegarán más reviews. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Y eso es todo. Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	10. Cayendo del cielo

**Ya llegamos al décimo episodio. Empezamos**

Capítulo 10. Cayendo del cielo

Tras haber terminado el último nivel, Wydowna ayudó a Lady Deadfast y a Wonder Wolf a descender de aquella construcción, que desapareció tan pronto las monstruitas lo hubieron abandonado. Entonces se reunieron con Voltageous y Polterghoul

\- ¡Como nos alegramos de volver a verte, Wydowna! – exclamó Voltageous mientras le daba la mano

\- Yo también me alegro de veros otra vez, monstruitas – dijo Wydowna mientras les daba las manos a sus monstruoamigas –. No imagináis lo raro que se me hacía atacaros lanzándoos barriles. Lo siento si os hice daño

\- Tranquila, no fue nada – dijo Polterghoul –. Solo fue como si nos hubieran dado un pequeño empujón

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- No, no sé como fui a parar a lo alto de esa construcción – dijo Wydowna –. Solo recuerdo que íbamos a jugar al videojuego y de pronto... ¡flash! Y cuando me di cuenta estaba atacándoos con barriles ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

Las monstruitas le hicieron un resumen de lo ocurrido desde el "estallido" de la consola hasta que se encontraron con ella. Wydowna estaba impresionada

\- Así que estamos en el videojuego – dijo entusiasmada – ¡Genial! Y esta ropa con la que he aparecido me sienta realmente monstruosa. Cuando siento haberme perdido lo transcurrido hasta esta parte. Pero espero que el resto del juego lo compense

\- Antes de seguir necesitarás un nombre de superhéroe – dijo Voltegeous –. Nosotras ya elegimos los nuestros

\- ¡Ah, es cierto! – exclamó Wydowna –. Veamos... ya que soy una araña y puedo lanzar redes, me llamaré Webarella ¿qué os parece?

\- ¡Colmillástico! – exclamó Wonder Wolf –. Suena muy bien

Entonces sobre Wydowna apareció ese nombre

(Nota: a partir de ahora Webarella será el nombre de Wydowna)

Una vez el cambio de nombre, las monstruitas vieron como ante ellas volvían a aparecer letras

"Tras haber rescatado a uno de sus aliados, Deadfast y su grupo buscan la forma de escapar del lugar donde están encerrados. Pero el Doctor Igorable pondrá en marcha su nuevo plan, que le permitirá detenerlos. Les enviará cosas desde el cielo"

\- ¿Desde el cielo? – se preguntó Voltageous – ¿Qué querrá decir eso?

\- ¿Nos volverá a mandar extraterrestres pixelados? – preguntó Polterghoul

Entonces ante ellas aparecieron nuevas letras:

NIVEL 5

De repente, todas vieron como un objeto se precipitaba hacia ellas, cayendo a unos pasos.

Todas se acercaron a ver. Se trataba de una pieza de color magenta en forma de "L".

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Polterghoul

\- ¡Cuidado! – exclamó Wonder Wolf señalando al cielo

Las monstruitas vieron como muchas más piezas caían del cielo. Todas eran fichas hechas con cuatro cuadrados, pero con diferentes formas y colores. Algunos eran de color verde oliva y tenían forma de "T", otros eran naranjas con forma de "J", otros rojos con forma de "I", otros verdes con forma de "S", otros azul claro con forma de "Z", y finalmente otros azul oscuro que eran un cuadrado.

\- ¡Tenemos que escapar de aquí – dijo Voltageous, que iba en cabeza

Pero de repente se estrelló contra una pared invisible

\- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó mientras palpaba –. No hay nada, pero se siente como si hubiera una pared

\- Parece que no podemos seguir por este lado – dijo Webarella – ¡Rápido, vamos por el lado opuesto!

Las monstruitas dieron media vuelta y siguieron corriendo mientras esquivaban las piezas que les llovían del cielo y saltaban sobre las que ya había en el suelo. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, Voltageous se estrelló contra una nueva pared invisible

\- ¿Otra vez? – se preguntó Voltageous palpando de nuevo

\- Es oficial, monstruitas – dijo Wonder Wolf –. Estamos atrapadas

\- Entonces, ¿cómo podemos superar este nivel? – preguntó Polterghoul

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- ¿Hay que encajar las piezas? – preguntó Voltageous – ¿Y como vamos a hacerlo?

Lady Deadfast corrió hacia una de las piezas que estaban cayendo, la giró y finalmente la colocó en el suelo, encajando con las demás

\- ¡Ah, ya entiendo! – exclamó Wonder Wolf – ¡Vamos, monstruitas, tenemos que encajarlas!

Las monstruitas se dispersaron y fueron cogiendo las diversas piezas que iban cayendo, encajándolas donde podían. El problema venía que a medida que las colocaban, les quedaba menos espacio para ponerse ellas, así que tenían que subirse sobre las piezas. Al cabo de unos segundos, les separaban dos niveles del suelo, y entonces Webarella vio que caía una de las piezas en forma de L, de la forma justa para encajar allí

\- ¡Justo lo que necesitamos! – exclamó ella, tomando la pieza con sus manos y girándola hasta que encajó – ¡Listo!

Tan pronto como encajó la pieza, los dos niveles sobre los que estaban brillaron y desaparecieron, haciendo que las monstruitas cayesen al suelo

\- ¡Ay! – se quejó Wonder Wolf mientras se levantaba –. Esto no me lo esperaba

\- Tenemos que tener más cuidado con cuando encajemos las piezas – dijo Voltageous

\- ¡Es verdad! – dijo Webarella –. Y no se si a mi me lo parece o es que las piezas están cayendo más deprisa

Webarella no se equivocaba. Las piezas estaban empezando a caer más deprisa. Y además aparte de las piezas que ya conocían, también empezaban a caer otras piezas nuevas hechas de uno a cinco cuadrados

\- ¡Lo que nos faltaba, piezas más difíciles de encajar! – dijo Polterghoul mientras usaba una de sus cadenas para enganchar una pieza y colocarla adecuadamente

\- Tenemos que aguantar – dijo Voltageous –. Nos caiga lo que nos caiga

\- ¡Cuidado! – exclamó Wonder Wolf mirando hacia arriba – ¡Viene algo grande!

Las monstruitas se apartaron, pues vieron como algo más grande caía a más velocidad que las piezas. Seguidamente se escuchó un gran estruendo. Las monstruitas se acercaron a ver qué había caído

\- No parece una pieza – dijo Voltageous, que aun no podía verlo con claridad

\- Y tampoco es una batería de energía – dijo Wonder Wolf –. Es más voluminoso

\- Parece una figura humanoide – dijo Polterghoul

\- Sí, y parece que la conozco – dijo Webarella –. Se trata de...

\- ¡Heath! – exclamaron las monstruitas

Efectivamente, en medio de todas las piezas había caído Heath Burns, que en ese momento estaba inconsciente con unas estrellas y unos murciélagos dándole vueltas alrededor de la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Sí, este ha sido un episodio un poco más corto que el anterior, pero quería guardar alguna sorpresa para el siguiente. Espero que hayáis reconocido el videojuego en el que está inspirado este episodio.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **Guest:**_ **sí, esta historia tiene bastantes lectores, espero que de aquí a capítulos posteriores más gente comente. Y sí, me gustan mucho los juegos retro, pues representan los comienzos del videojuego, y han sido (y de hecho siguen siendo) grandes éxitos entre los jugadores a pesar de su sencillez. Por eso los estoy utilizando en lugar de juegos más elaborados. Gracias por tu review.**

 _ **Yolotsin Xochitl:**_ **sí, he escuchado de SAO, pero nunca lo he visto. Y estoy fijándome sobre todo en juegos retro, aunque es posible que en posteriores episodios use juegos más actuales. Gracias también por tu review.**

 **Y eso es todo. Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	11. Todo en su sitio

**Un nuevo episodio. Allá vamos**

Capítulo 11. Todo en su sitio

Las monstruitas vieron como Heath había caído ante ellas. Aunque en lugar de su ropa habitual iba vestido con una cota de malla y una armadura marrón con dibujos de fuego

\- ¿Heath? – preguntó Voltageous mientras le ayudaba a levantarse – ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- No lo sé – respondió este –. Solo recuerdo que Slo Mo y yo íbamos a veros jugar al videojuego

Al escuchar el nombre se Slo Mo, Lady Deadfast dejó de colocar las piezas que iban cayendo y atendió. Heath continuó su relato

\- ...y en cuanto abrimos la puerta me vi cayendo aquí

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- No, no he vuelto a ver a Slo Mo – dijo Heath –. Ya os he dicho que después de abrir la puerta me vi cayendo hasta aquí. A todo esto, ¿dónde estoy?

\- Ahora no tenemos tiempo para explicártelo, te lo contaremos después – respondió Voltageous –. Ahora tienes que ayudarnos a colocar estas piezas para que encajen en el suelo

Heath puso cara de duda

\- No entiendo nada, pero si esto es para jugar al videojuego, encantado – dijo Heath

Todos volvieron al trabajo de colocar las piezas

\- ¡Esto es frustrante! – exclamó Wonder Wolf cuando llevaban un rato de trabajo – ¿cuándo terminará esto?

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- Así que aun queda la parte más difícil del nivel – dijo Wonder Wolf –. Pues espero que no tarde en aparecer una batería de energía. Creo que nos harán falta

Lady Deadfast se concentró en colocar las piezas, mientras no dejaba de preguntarse qué habría pasado con Slo Mo. Esperaba que se encontrara bien.

Mientras tanto, Webarella era la que más trabajaba, aprovechando su número de brazos podía atrapar las piezas y colocarlas más deprisa que nadie. Gracias a ella, las mayoría de las piezas encajaban en el suelo y estas seguidamente iban desapareciendo al hacer una línea. Lady Deadfast la vio y pensó en que si trabajaba tanto no era porque le gustaran los videojuegos, sino porque quería compensar a sus monstruoamigas por haberlas atacado en el anterior nivel.

Pero por más que trabajaran encajando piezas, seguían cayendo más y más. Las monstruitas empezaban a cansarse

\- ¡Que hartura de trabajar! – exclamó Polterghoul – ¡No pensaba que un nivel así nos diera tanto trabajo!

\- ¡Y lo peor está por llegar! – exclamó Voltageous apuntando hacia arriba – ¡Mirad!

Donde señaló Voltageous, empezó a caer una gran lluvia de piezas de todo tipo, y a mayor velocidad que todas las anteriores

\- ¡Esto no es bueno! – exclamó Webarella – ¡Ni siquiera yo podría encargarme de tantas piezas!

De repente, Voltageous vio algo interesante que caía

\- ¡La batería! – exclamó – ¡Ya la veo!

El objeto cayó en una zona en la que había un hueco, por lo que Voltageous corrió hacia él. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, otra pieza cayó justo encima del mismo, haciendo imposible sacarla

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Voltageous mientras trataba en vano de mover la pieza –. Para una vez que teníamos la salida de este nivel al alcance de la garra y le cae una pieza encima

\- Aun podemos sacarla – dijo Webarella –. Si hacemos desaparecer todo lo que hay sobre ella, podremos cogerla

\- Pues más vale que nos demos prisa – dijo Wonder Wolf –. Estas piezas caen a cada vez más velocidad

\- ¡No temáis! – intervino Heath mientras se le encendía la cabeza – ¡Heath os salvará de este aprieto!

Pero entonces una pieza rebotó en su cabeza, haciendo que se desmayara

\- ¡Vaya ayuda! – dijo Wonder Wolf con tono de sarcasmo – ¡Será mejor que nos demos prisa!

Las monstruitas trataron de dirigir las piezas que caían a los huecos que quedaban para liberar la línea que las separaba de la batería, mientras procuraban apartar las piezas que no necesitaban, haciendo que se formaran torres a los lados. Por fin Polterghoul logró colocar la última pieza en el hueco, haciendo desaparecer una línea, y dejando descubierta la batería de energía

\- ¡Rápido, que alguien coja la batería antes de que le caiga encima otra pieza! – exclamó Wonder Wolf

Webarella era la que estaba más cerca, así que cogió la batería con una de sus manos. La batería se desvaneció, haciendo que Webarella emitiese un brillo plateado

\- ¡Me siento genial! – exclamó mientras veía como las piezas empezaron a caer a una velocidad mucho mayor – ¡Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer!

Wydowna pegó un salto hacia la gran cantidad de piezas que caían

\- ¡ARAÑA MÁXIMA! – gritó Webarella

Con rápidos movimientos de sus brazos, Webarella fue atrapando todas las piezas a gran velocidad, lanzándolas seguidamente a sus respectivos huecos para que encajaran. Las monstruitas se apartaron todo lo rápido que pudieron. Voltageous y Wonder Wolf cargaron con Heath mientras Lady Deadfast y Polterghoul miraban fascinadas las habilidades de Webarella, que alcanzaba las piezas fácilmente, bien estirando sus brazos o alcanzándolas lanzando telarañas.

En cuestión de segundos, todas las piezas desaparecieron, pues habían quedado encajadas formando líneas, las cuales se habían esfumado seguidamente.

Cuando terminó el trabajo, Webarella descendió al suelo con sus monstruoamigas

\- ¡Has estado genial! – exclamó Voltageous

\- ¡Jamás había visto a nadie mover los brazos de esa manera! – exclamó Wonder Wolf – ¡Tienes talento, monstruita!

\- Gracias – dijo Webarella sonriendo –. Espero que esto haya compensado el mal rato que os hice pasar en el anterior nivel

Lady Deadfast le sonrió. Sin duda, había compensado con creces lo que había hecho.

Mientras tanto, Heath recobró el conocimiento

\- ¿Qué... qué me he perdido? – preguntó mientras se reincorporaba

\- A Webarella en acción – dijo Polterghoul sonriendo –. Ojalá pudiese haberla grabado en vídeo, sería una entrada magnífica para mi blog

Pero Webarella se limitaba a sonreír mientras chocaba las manos con sus monstruoamigas. Mientras tanto, Lady Deadfast ya estaba pensando en el siguiente nivel que les esperaba, preguntándose si en él hallarían a cierto monstruito que había desaparecido.

Lo que no sabían las monstruitas es que unos ojos verdes que brillaban en la oscuridad las estaban observando detenidamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Una vez más, capítulo terminado. Espero que os haya gustado el videojuego dedicado.**

 **El vestuario que lleva Heath es con el que aparece su avatar en el webisodio "Visita del más allá". Me pareció buena idea incluirlo en esta historia al tratar de videojuegos.**

 **En cuanto al nombre que emplea Webarella, "Araña Máxima", es el nombre del hyper-combo que utiliza Spiderman en los videojuegos de la serie Marvel vs. Capcom.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **Guest:**_ **me alegra que te gusten mis historias. En cuanto a la pareja Valentín-Skelita, yo estaría encantado de ponerlos como pareja, pero quiero adaptarme al canon oficial de Mattel. Sin embargo, sí los puedo poner juntos para una futura aventura si decido continuar mis historias. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	12. Pelota rompe-bloques

**Un nuevo episodio. Allá vamos**

Capítulo 12. Pelota rompe-bloques

Todos vieron como el escenario iba desapareciendo y una vez más aparecieron letras:

" _El Doctor Igorable no consiguió derrotar a Deadfast y sus aliados con sus piezas cayendo del cielo. Pero los héroes todavía no han ganado. Para poder encontrar la puerta que les saque del ciberespacio, deben antes derrumbar los bloques que la protegen"_

\- ¿Bloques? – se preguntó Polterghoul – ¿No tendremos que atravesar piezas como las que acabamos de librarnos, verdad?

\- No estamos muy lejos de averiguarlo – dijo Wonder Wolf

Ante ellas entonces apareció una nueva indicación

NIVEL 6

Entonces en el cielo sobre ellas aparecieron un gran número de bloques de colores formando una gran muralla multicolor. Cada piso tenía los ladrillos de un color distinto, salvo los del último nivel que tenían color metálico.

\- Esos deben ser los bloques que protegen la puerta – dijo Voltageous – ¿Pero como vamos a llegar hasta allí?

\- Tal vez yo pueda llegar si les lanzo mi escudo – dijo Wonder Wolf

\- O yo si trepo por una de mis telarañas – dijo Webarella

\- O yo si lanzo bolas de fuego – dijo Heath

Pero entonces Lady Deadfast gimió

\- ¿Dices que nada de todo eso? – preguntó Polterghoul – ¿Y como entonces?

Ante ellos de repente apareció lo que parecía una nave espacial de forma cilíndrica, asemejándose a una pastilla gigante.

\- ¿Tenemos que pilotar esto? – preguntó Voltageous –. Suena bien, pero parece muy pequeña para que quepamos todos

Lado Deadfast gimió

\- ¿Solo tiene una plaza? – preguntó Wonder Wolf –. Vaya, parece que tendremos que echar a suertes quién es quien pilota

Pero antes que decidiesen nada, Heath corrió y se metió en la nave de un salto

\- ¿Pero qué haces, Heath? – preguntó Voltageous con un gesto de enfado

\- Todas habéis tenido ya la ocasión de divertiros. Ahora me toca a mi – dijo Heath, mientras miraba los mandos de la nave

\- ¿Divirtiéndonos? – preguntó Wonder Wolf molesta –. Por si no lo sabes estamos atrapadas en este juego. No ha sido exactamente una diversión el llegar hasta aquí

\- Vale, como quieras, pero quiero probar este juego – dijo Heath – ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- ¿Moverme hacia los lados para impedir que la bola se caiga? – preguntó Heath – ¿Y donde está la bola?

Antes que Lady Deadfast respondiera, una bola luminosa, algo mayor que una pelota de baloncesto, apareció en lo alto de la nave

\- Esta debe ser la bola – dijo Wonder Wolf

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- Tienes razón, es major que nos apartemos – dijo Voltageous

Las monstruitas se apartaron mientras Heath seguía examinando los mandos. Tan solo consistía en un manillar como el de las bicicletas con un gran botón rojo central

\- Supongo que este será el botón que inicia todo – dijo – ¡Vamos allá!

Heath pulsó el botón. Al momento, la bola salió hacia un lado. Esta rebotó en una de las paredes y acto seguido acertó en uno de los bloques del primer nivel, haciendo que se desvaneciera. La bola volvió hacia abajo, rebotando en la otra pared

\- ¡No puedo permitir que caiga! – exclamó Heath inclinando el manillar – ¡Adelante!

La nave se movió hacia un lado, colocándose justo debajo de la bola, la cual rebotó, volviendo hacia arriba

\- ¡Esto será un juego de niños! – exclamó Heath –. No será difícil ganar

La bola seguía rompiendo bloques. De repente, de uno de ellos cayó lo que parecía una cápsula

\- ¿Será una batería de energía? – preguntó Polterghoul

Lady Deadfast negó con la cabeza. Entonces gimió

\- Bien, a ver qué sorpresa es – dijo Wonder Wolf

La cápsula cayó sobre la nave. Al momento, esta aumentó su longitud, haciéndose casi el doble de larga

\- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó Heath –. La nave ahora es más grande. Mejor, así será más sencillo acabar el nivel

Sin embargo, cuanto más rebotaba, más velocidad ganaba la bola. Heath por el momento mantenía el ritmo, gracias a la longitud de la nave. Sin embargo, de algunos de los bloques que rompía caían más cápsulas de otros colores

\- ¡Vaya, más cápsulas! – exclamó Heath – ¡Cogeré otra, a ver qué pasa!

Otra cápsula tocó la nave. De repente, la longitud de la nave se redujo, volviéndose a la mitad de su tamaño original. Las monstruitas se sorprendieron

\- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó Voltageous

\- ¡Estupendo, ahora Heath no tendrá ninguna posibilidad! – exclamó Wonder Wolf

Heath se quedó desconcertado, y vio que la bola volvía a bajar a toda velocidad

\- ¡Ay, que no voy a llegar! – exclamó Heath mientras movía el manillar para la dirección hacia la que caía la bola

Heath logró evitar que la bola cayese, golpeándola con el lateral de la nave. La bola volvió a subir y rompió otro bloque, cayendo del mismo otra cápsula

\- Espero que esto no reduzca más la nave – dijo Heath mientras movía su nave para coger la cápsula

Entonces la nave volvió a su tamaño original, pero cambió de color, volviéndose amarilla

\- Qué extraño – observó Webarella –. La nave ha vuelto a ser como antes, pero no me explico qué significa ese color amarillo

\- Creo que no estamos lejos de descubrirlo – dijo Voltageous

Heath movió la nave hacia donde iba a caer la bola, y de repente, esta se quedó pegada

\- ¡Buena herramienta! – dijo Polterghoul – ¡Así no se caerá!

\- Sí, pero no puede dejarla ahí indefinidamente – dijo Wonder Wolf –. Si no rompe el resto de bloques no podremos pasar de nivel, y con la bola ahí encima no podrá

Mientras tanto, unos ojos verdes brillantes observaban la situación desde arriba del todo, por encima de los bloques metálicos

\- Creo que va siendo hora de animar esto – dijo una voz –. A ver como se las apañan con esto

De lo alto, se abrió una compuerta y descendió por ella una nave espacial.

Tanto Heath como las monstruitas vieron la nave

\- ¿Qué será eso? – preguntó Wonder Wolf

\- ¿Y si es una nave de los extraterrestres de niveles anteriores? – preguntó Voltageous

Lady Deadfast no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar de donde había salido la nave. Mientras tanto, esta descendía hacia donde se hallaba Heath, y cuando estuvo justo encima, le lanzó una esfera oscura

\- ¡Esto no me gusta! – exclamó Voltageous – ¡Esquívalo, Heath!

Heath escuchó y esquivó el ataque, pero la nave se lanzó en su persecución, disparando más esferas

\- Menos mal que sigue teniendo la esfera pegada, así no tendrá que estar atento a dos cosas a la vez – dijo Wonder Wolf

\- De todas formas, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados – dijo Voltageous –. Será mejor que le ayudemos

Voltageous mandó una descarga eléctrica hacia la nave enemiga, la cual cayó desintegrándose

\- ¡Estupendo, ya puedo seguir! – exclamó Heath mientras pulsaba el botón rojo

La bola volvió a elevarse. Pero entonces se abrieron más compuertas y aparecieron más naves

\- Oh, oh – dijo Heath al ver el panorama

\- Esto se complica, monstruitas – dijo Wonder Wolf

Las naves enemigas atacaron, obligando a Heath a esquivar sus ataques, sin poder prestar atención a dónde estaba rebotando la bola. Y por si fuera poco, el número de naves enemigas crecía, al seguir abiertas las compuertas

\- ¡Vamos, tenemos que despejarle el camino! – exclamó Webarella

Las monstruitas empezaron a atacar a las naves. Voltageous con descargas, Wonder Wolf lanzando su escudo, Polterghoul haciendo chocar unas contra otras con sus cadenas y Webarella haciendo lo mismo con sus telarañas. Lady Deadfast seguía mirando hacia las compuertas, como si estuviese buscando algo. Pero entonces se fijó en la bola, que había ganado mucha velocidad. Rebotó en una pared y se dirigía disparada hacia el suelo. Y Heath no podia llegar hasta ella sin ser acertado por los ataques de las otras naves.

Tenía que hacer algo. Y esperaba no llegar tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Nuevo capítulo terminado. Espero que os guste el transcurso de esta historia.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **pokemaniacrafter:**_ **actualicé un capítulo el sábado o domingo pasado y otro el miércoles. Ahora mismo intento publicar dos capítulos por semana. Y efectivamente, el juego de los anteriores capítulos era el Tetris. A ver si adivinas cual es el de este episodio. En cuanto a Heath, es un poco distraído, sí, pero eso a veces podría suponer una ventaja. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio a mitad de la semana próxima. Espero vuestras reviews**


	13. El enemigo se muestra

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio. Aquí vamos**

Capítulo 13. El enemigo se muestra

Lady Deadfast corrió con toda la velocidad que pudo, esperando poder impedir que la bola cayese. Pero se dio cuenta que a pesar de sus superpoderes no iba a ser capaz de llegar a tiempo. Y sus monstruoamigas estaban demasiado ocupadas destruyendo naves para poder llegar antes que ella. Pero aun así tenía que intentarlo. Si la bola caía, la nave podría desaparecer, y Heath con ella. Y no sabía en estas condiciones qué pasaría si alguien desaparecía del videojuego.

Lady Deadfast siguió corriendo. Le faltaban unos cuantos metros y la bola estaba a punto de tocar el suelo...

Pero antes que ella llegara, algo pasó a toda velocidad golpeando la bola, haciendo que esta volviese a elevarse en el aire. Lady Deadfast se detuvo perpleja. ¿Qué acababa de ser aquello?

\- ¡Gracias, Ghoulia! – exclamó la voz de Heath que podía volver a mover la nave sin perder de vista la bola –. Gracias a ti he podido librarme de las naves que me rodeaban. Ahora puedo enfocarme en la bola

Lady Deadfast levantó el dedo como para decir algo, pero se calló entonces. La intervención de algo había evitado que perdieran, pero ¿Qué había sido?

Mientras la zombi divagaba el resto de las monstruitas se deshacían de las naves enemigas, aunque seguían llegando más.

\- ¡Nosotras te quitaremos las naves que se te acerquen, Heath! – exclamó Voltageous –. Tú no pierdas de vista la bola

\- Descuida, no lo haré – dijo el elemental de fuego

La bola rebotaba en las naves enemigas, destruyéndolas, y al mismo tiempo se elevaba para destruir más bloques. El número se iba reduciendo. Ya quedaban menos de la mitad, incluyendo a los metálicos de la parte superior. Entonces de uno de los que destruyó cayó otra cápsula

\- ¡No la cojas, Heath! – exclamó Wonder Wolf –. Podría volver a hacer que tu nave se redujera de tamaño

\- No lo creo, el color es diferente – dijo Heath –. Además, si no la cogiera para saber qué hace, la partida no sería interesante

Así pues, Heath (sin perder de vista la bola) cogió la cápsula. Entonces, la bola se convirtió en cinco, que salieron disparadas hacia todas direcciones

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? – se preguntó Polterghoul sin saber hacia donde mirar

\- ¡La bola se ha multiplicado! – exclamó Webarella mientras lanzaba una telaraña hacia una y la enviaba contra una de las naves – ¡Esto va a ser una locura!

\- Propongo que cada una atienda a una de las bolas – dijo Wonder Wolf –. Y Heath irá por la quinta

\- ¡Por mi perfecto! – exclamó Voltageous mientras se lanzaba a por una – ¡Esto va a ser megavóltico!

\- ¡No perderé de vista esa! – exclamó Polterghoul mientras iba por otra

\- Entonces yo voy por esa otra – dijo Webarella mientras iba por la tercera

\- Eso me deja a mi con esa otra – dijo Wonder Wolf mientras iba por la penúltima –. Recuerda, Heath, no la pierdas de vista la tuya pase lo que pase

\- Confía en mi – dijo mientras se le encendía la cabeza – ¡Estoy que ardo!

Las monstruitas usaban las bolas para atacar a las naves enemigas, mientras Heath hacía que la suya siguiese destruyendo bloques. Pero aunque tuviesen más bolas, estas aumentaban rápidamente su velocidad, haciendo más difícil su seguimiento

\- ¡Ah, se me escapó! – exclamó Voltageous mientras su bola se le caía

\- ¡Y a mi! – exclamó Polterghoul

Wonder Wolf y Webarella siguieron usando las bolas que les quedaban, mientras que las otras dos se dedicaban a destruir más naves enemigas. Entonces, en cierto momento apareció Lady Deadfast para ayudarlas

\- ¡Gracias por la ayuda! – exclamó Polterghoul al ver aparecer a su monstruoamiga – ¿Dónde estabas?

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- Tienes razón, ahora no hay tiempo de pensar en esto – dijo Polterghoul –. Lo más importante es centrarse en este nivel

Las monstruitas siguieron centrándose en las bolas. Hasta que de pronto una de ellas golpeó un bloque, del cual cayó una batería de energía

\- ¡Aquí está! – exclamó Wonder Wolf – ¡Debes cogerla, Heath! ¡Así acabarás más fácilmente el nivel!

\- ¡Recibido! – exclamó Heath mientras movía la nave hacia donde iba a caer la batería

Las demás monstruitas mientras tanto seguían utilizando las tres bolas que quedaban, las cuales iban ganando velocidad. Tanto fue así que una de ellas se les escapó, cayendo antes que nadie pudiese acercarse

\- ¡Tenemos que redistribuirnos! – exclamó Wonder Wolf – ¡Voltageous, Polterghoul, proteged a Heath de las naves enemigas! ¡Las demás nos encargaremos de que las dos bolas que quedan no se caigan!

Todas asintieron y fueron a cumplir sus respectivos cometidos.

Heath no perdía de vista la batería. Estaba justo debajo de ella, pero se le estaban acercando peligrosamente las naves enemigas. Por suerte aparecieron a tiempo Voltageous y Polterghoul, la primera lanzando ataques eléctricos y la segunda agarrando naves con sus cadenas para lanzarlas contra otras. Heath suspiró de alivio, y se concentró en permanecer quieto para coger la batería.

Mientras tanto, Lady Deadfast, Wonder Wolf y Webarella mantenían ocupadas a las dos bolas restantes. Pero seguían moviéndose demasiado deprisa, tanto que no pudieron evitar que una de ellas cayese

\- ¡Solo nos queda una bola! – exclamó Wonder Wolf – ¡Hagamos todo lo posible para evitar que caiga!

Las otras dos asintieron. Mientras tanto, la batería estaba cada vez más cerca de la nave.

Finalmente, esta tocó el techo, y al segundo desapareció, volviéndose la nave de colores rojizos y amarillos, imitando el fuego. Además a ambos lados de la misma aparecieron unos potentes cañones

\- ¡Qué pasada! – exclamó Heath al ver en qué se había convertido su nave – ¡Me encanta esta nave! ¡Abrid paso, monstruitas, que voy!

Heath movió la nave hacia donde estaban los bloques restantes

\- Seguro que el sistema de armas ha mejorado – dijo –. ¿Cómo podríamos llamar a esto...? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡SUPERLANZALLAMAS!

Unas potentes llamaradas surgieron de ambos cañones, lanzándose contra los bloques que quedaban, que tardaron unos segundos en desintegrarse, incluyendo los metálicos.

Cuando Heath terminó con todos, las bolas desaparecieron, junto con la nave, haciendo que Heath cayese al suelo

\- ¡Eh, ahora que me estaba divirtiendo! – protestó mientras volvía a levantarse

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- ¿Que no proteste porque he tenido suerte de que la última bola no cayera? – preguntó – ¿Qué hubiese pasado entonces?

Lady Deadfast hizo un gesto como si algo se desintegrara

\- ¿Que... que podría haber desaparecido? – preguntó Heath asustado antes de desmayarse

\- He aquí al valeroso caballero Heath – dijo con sarcasmo Wonder Wolf

Las monstruitas entonces vieron que esta vez, en lugar de letras, apareció lo que parecía un televisor gigante. El mismo se encendió y apareció en él la imagen de un tipo bajito y calvo con la cara cubierta por una máscara de una cara sonriente. Podría parecer un enemigo temible de no ser por el cómico aspecto que presentaba al combinar una bata de laboratorio con unos pantalones de pijama azules con dibujos de arco iris y unas zapatillas en forma de conejos. Sobre él apareció un nombre: Doctor Igorable

\- ¡Os felicito por haber superado todas mis pruebas, Deadfast y compañía! – exclamó este –. Pero todavía no me voy a dar por vencido. Si queréis salir de este mundo tendréis que hacer frente a mis mejores hombres. Cruzad esta puerta para escapar de aquí... o fracasar en el intento

El doctor se echó a reír mientras aparecían unas puertas de la nada. Y en el cielo unas letras

NIVEL 7

\- Parece que es el siguiente nivel – dijo Voltageous

\- Y todo apunta a que los niveles que quedan serán aun más difíciles – observó Polterghoul

\- Nos encontremos lo que nos encontremos, le haremos frente – dijo Webarella

\- ¡Así se habla! – dijo Wonder Wolf

Lady Deadfast gimió, haciendo un gesto para que las demás la siguieran al otro lado de la puerta. Mientras tanto, Heath, que ya había recuperado la consciencia, vio que las demás se alejaban

\- ¡Eh, no me dejéis aquí! – gritó mientras echaba a correr para alcanzarlas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Una vez más, he terminado un episodio. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **pokemaniacrafter:**_ **el juego de estos capítulos era el Arkanoid. Probablemente sea el que inspiró los que me comentaste. En cuanto a la trama del juego, veré qué puedo hacer para mejorarla de cara a posteriores capítulos. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	14. A toda velocidad

**Nuevo episodio. Allá vamos**

Capítulo 14. A toda velocidad

El grupo atravesó la puerta. Al otro lado de la misma se encontraron un ambiente totalmente diferente. Ya no se hallaban en un ambiente totalmente vacío y oscuro. Se encontraban más bien en lo que parecía un circuito de carreras

\- ¡Qué sitio tan extraño! – exclamó Voltageous –. Hemos pasado del vacío total a un lugar bien ambientado

\- Es un circuito – observó Webarella –, ¿pero qué significa? ¿Vamos a tener que competir contra alguien?

\- Es muy probable – dijo Wonder Wolf, que de pronto puso una cara extraña – ¿No escucháis ese sonido?

\- ¿Qué sonido? – preguntó Polterghoul

Wonder Wolf agudizó el oído

\- Yo no oigo nada – dijo Voltageous

\- Ni yo – dijo Polterghoul

\- Mi oído es más agudo que el vuestro – dijo Wonder Wolf – . Y estoy escuchando como el sonido de un motor

Lady Deadfast señaló a un punto mientras gemía

\- ¡Sí, yo también veo algo que se acerca! – exclamó Heath

Todas miraron. A gran velocidad se acercó a ellas lo que parecía una moto de tres ruedas, una delantera más pequeña y dos traseras. La moto era anaranjada con alerones violetas, y dos potentes tubos de escape en la parte posterior. Lo más llamativo de la misma no era su parte delantera, en cuyo centro había lo que parecía una cabeza de robot con pelo peinado en una cresta y gafas de sol, sino el hecho de que la moto no llevaba piloto

\- ¿Qué es eso? – se preguntó Heath

\- Creo que no estamos lejos de saberlo – dijo Wonder Wolf protegiéndose con su escudo – ¡Cuidado!

Todas se cubrieron cuando la moto se detuvo haciendo un derrape cuando estaba cerca de ellos. Entonces repentinamente la moto se transformó, tomando forma humanoide. La rueda delantera se había dividido en dos, formándose unas piernas. La parte delantera de la moto formó el pecho, quedando los tubos de escape inclinados hacia abajo y de los alerones salieron unas manos. Las ruedas grandes se ubicaron a la espalda, y la cabeza empezó a moverse

\- ¡Bienvenidos a mi circuito, formas de vida inferiores! – dijo con una voz robótica – ¡Podéis llamarme Turbo! Soy uno de los esbirros del insigne Doctor Igorable

Todos se quedaron impresionados. Aunque el robot no tenía boca, su voz provenía de su pecho, donde había unas rendijas que funcionaban a modo de altavoz

\- El Doctor me ha ordenado que no deje pasar de aquí a Deadfast y sus amigos – dijo –. Así que no os permitiré el paso a menos que seáis capaces de derrotarme en una carrera. Si no lo conseguís quedaréis atrapados aquí para siempre

Todos se miraron entre sí. Parecía que tenían ante sí un nivel interesante y a la vez peligroso

\- La prueba consistirá en dar dos vueltas a este circuito – dijo Turbo –. En él encontraréis toda clase de objetos que podrán beneficiaros o entorpeceros la carrera. Para competir contra mi, deberéis subiros en estos bólidos

Turbo movió la mano. Ante ellos aparecieron de la nada hasta un total de siete mini-coches como los de kart, aunque estos eran totalmente blancos.

\- ¡Estupendo! – exclamó Heath mientras se sentaba en uno de los karts –. Primero una nave espacial y ahora una carrera con karts. Esto me gustará

En cuanto Heath se sentó, su kart dejó de ser blanco. Ahora era rojo y amarillo, con dibujos de llamas

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamaron al unísono las monstruitas excepto Lady Deadfast

\- Personalización instantánea – dijo Wonder Wolf –. Has hecho un trabajo magnífico, Lady Deadfast

La zombi sonrió. Estaba contenta de que a sus monstruoamigas les gustara el juego

\- ¡Vamos, tengo curiosidad por saber qué pasará cuando me suba al mío! – exclamó Wonder Wolf

Las demás monstruitas se fueron ubicando en sus coches. El de Voltageous adquirió colores azules y amarillos con dibujos de rayos. El de Polterghoul se volvió morado y negro con dibujos de fantasmas y cadenas plateadas. El de Wonder Wolf se volvió amarillo y violeta con dibujos de lobos. El de Lady Deadfast de volvió negro y rojo con las letras DF (iniciales de Deadfast) grabadas. En cuanto al de Webarella se volvió también negro y rojo, pero con dibujos de telarañas plateadas

Las monstruitas miraron y se quedaron sorprendidas

\- ¡Esto es casi mejor que la sala de diseño de trajes! – exclamó Voltageous

\- ¿Qué sala? Yo no pude verla – dijo Webarella

\- Te lo contaremos más tarde – dijo Wonder Wolf –. Ahora ha llegado el momento de ponernos en la línea de salida

Todos fueron ocupando su lugar en unas marcas en el suelo que habían aparecido delante de la línea de salida.

\- Parece que es aquí desde donde debemos salir – dijo Voltageous

Entonces vieron como Turbo recobraba su forma de moto y se colocaba también junto a una de las marcas en el suelo

\- No lo olvidéis, monstruitas. Debemos ganar – dijo Wonder Wolf –. No quiero pasarme aquí el resto de mi vida

\- Nosotras tampoco – dijo Polterghoul –. Yo aun tengo muchos artículos que escribir para mi blog

Entonces apareció ante ellas lo que parecía una tortuga con grandes gafas que iba subida en una nube con cara sonriente, y que en sus manos tenía una caña de pescar con un semáforo sujeto del anzuelo. Se colocó en el centro de la pista, delante de los corredores

\- Debe ser el juez de salida – dijo Polterghoul

\- Pues espero que se de prisa. Estoy impaciente por salir – protestó Heath

El semáforo estaba rojo. Un par de segundos después cambió a amarillo. Todos se prepararon para acelerar.

Finalmente, el semáforo se puso verde. Todos los pilotos salieron a gran velocidad

\- ¡Nadie puede igualarme! – exclamó Turbo, alcanzando rápidamente la delantera

\- ¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! – dijo Heath que aceleró y se acercó todo lo posible, hasta el punto de quedar casi igualados – ¡Soy tan rápido como tú!

\- Sí, eres rápido – dijo Turbo – ¡Pero no lo suficiente!

Turbo embistió al coche de Heath, haciendo que este se saliese de la pista y se diera contra unas vallas

Las demás monstruitas siguieron a Turbo como les fue posible. Mientras tanto, Heath trataba de salir de su coche

\- Genial, otro tipo como las gárgolas de Ciudad de Granito – dijo Heath ofuscado

Entonces desde su sitio vio como otro kart pasaba a toda velocidad

\- Qué extraño – murmuró –. Apenas he podido distinguirlo, pero no se parecía a las monstruitas, ¿quién sería?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Esta vez he conseguido terminar el episodio antes de tiempo. Espero que haya sido de vuestro gusto.**

 **El personaje Turbo está inspirado en el de Johnny, del videojuego Chrono Trigger.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **pokemaniacrafter:**_ **bien, esta es tu oportunidad. Imagino que ya habrás adivinado el videojuego de este episodio (es muy fácil). En cuanto a la historia, no te preocupes. De todos modos, ya me vienen a la cabeza nuevas ideas para mejorar la historia. Y en cuanto al misterio... puede que se desvele en el siguiente episodio. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	15. Peligro sobre ruedas

**Nuevo episodio tras unos días de ausencia. Allá vamos**

Capítulo 15. Peligro sobre ruedas

Los vehículos llegaron hasta una parte del circuito en que sobresalían del suelo lo que parecían unas finas láminas de cristal flotantes que tenían grabado un signo de interrogación

\- ¡Estupendo! – exclamó Turbo, acelerando – ¡Justo lo que necesito para ganar esta carrera!

Las monstruitas vieron como Turbo atravesaba una de las láminas, la cual se hizo pedazos, mientras el robot continuaba la marcha

\- No sé muy bien como irá esto, pero debemos usarlo si queremos ganar – dijo Voltageous – ¡Vamos!

Las monstruitas se dispersaron para atravesar una lámina cada una de ellas. Voltageous se fijó en que al atravesar la suya, orbitaron alrededor de su cabeza unos extraños: un caparazón de tortuga verde, otro rojo, una piel de plátano, una estrella,... la monstruita trató de concentrarse

\- No puedo concentrarme en estos objetos sin perder la vista del circuito – dijo –. Espero que estos desaparezcan pronto

Finalmente, apareció ante ella el dibujo de un trueno

\- ¡Chispas, qué interesante! – exclamó – ¡La electricidad es mi elemento!

Entonces se fijó en que en el volante de su kart había un botón rojo que parpadeaba

\- Supongo que así se utilizará – dijo mientras pulsaba –. Veamos qué pasa

De pronto, hubo una tormenta y cayeron rayos sobre el resto de participantes (excepto Voltageous). Al segundo, todos se empequeñecieron

\- ¿Pero qué has hecho, Voltageous? – preguntó Wonder Wolf con una vocecita muy aguda, casi como la de un dibujo animado

\- Yo... yo... lo siento, no tenía ni idea – dijo –. Pero aprovecharé que soy la única que no ha empequeñecido para ponerme en cabeza

Efectivamente, gracias a la reducción en la potencia de los vehículos rivales, Voltageous pudo ponerse fácilmente en cabeza, adelantando a Turbo, quien se molestó

\- ¡No pienses que puedes ganarme! – exclamó el robot mientras tanto él como las otras monstruitas recuperaban su tamaño original – ¡En este terreno soy invencible! ¡Tomas esto!

Turbo lanzó un caparazón de tortuga rojo, el cual golpeó el coche de Voltageous, haciendo que esta diese varias vueltas sobre sí misma

\- ¡Hasta la vista! – exclamó Turbo mientras la adelantaba

Las demás monstruitas adelantaron a Voltageous, la cual dejó de girar, quedando con unas espirales en sus ojos

\- ¡Qué mareo! – exclamó mientras trataba de reponerse –. Creo que nunca había dado tantas vueltas

Entonces le pareció ver como otro kart se lanzaba en persecución del grupo

\- Que raro – dijo –. Ese debe haber sido Heath, pero no recuerdo que los colores de su kart fueran esos

Mientras tanto, Wonder Wolf y Webarella iban en persecución de Turbo

\- ¡Tenemos que adelantarlo las dos a la vez! – dijo Webarella – ¡Solo podrá atacar a una a la vez, momento que aprovechará la otra para ganar distancia!

\- ¡Me parece muy buena idea! – exclamó Wonder Wolf – ¡Adelante monstruita!

Wonder Wolf había cogido una bala de cañón, mientras que Webarella tenía un fantasma. Ambas usaron esos objetos. Rápidamente, Wonder Wolf se transformó momentáneamente en bala de cañón, adelantando a Turbo gracias a la potencia que adquirió, mientras que Webarella se volvió semitransparente y pudo adelantar a Turbo atravesándolo como si fuera una fantasma. Una vez adelantaron a su rival, ambas monstruitas recobraron su forma original

\- ¡Eh, me habéis adelantado! – exclamó el robot –. Entonces me desharé de vosotras

\- No podrás – dijo Wonder Wolf mientras trataba de ganar ventaja –. Ya has usado el caparazón que cogiste, así que aun no puedes volver a atacarnos

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Turbo –. Quizá deberías volver a contar

Turbo entonces lanzó hacia Wonder Wolf un nuevo caparazón. Wonder Wolf lo vio venir y le dio tiempo a poner su escudo para protegerse, haciendo que el caparazón rebotara

\- ¡Por poco! – exclamó

Pero entonces vio como el caparazón rebotado golpeó el kart de Webarella, la cual se salió de la pista

\- ¡Lo siento, Webarella! – exclamó Wonder Wolf mientras seguía avanzando

Entonces, Turbo siguió acelerando hasta colocarse junto a Wonder Wolf

\- ¿Por qué tenías dos caparazones? – preguntó la loba –. Creí que en los objetos solo aparecía uno

\- En raras ocasiones como esta aparece más de uno – dijo Turbo –. Y para tu información, no son dos, sino tres

\- ¿Tre...? – preguntó Wonder Wolf, hasta que de pronto otro caparazón golpeó su Kart, haciendo que se saliese también de la pista

Turbo se alejó riéndose, mientras Wonder Wolf gruñía

\- ¡Qué rabia! – exclamó –. Me ha pillado desprevenida y no me ha dado tiempo de defenderme con mi escudo. Espero que Polterghoul y Lady Deadfast puedan con él

Entonces vio como otro kart se acercaba a los tres que continuaban

\- ¿Quién será? – se preguntó mientras trataba de distinguir al conductor

Mientras tanto, Polterghoul y Lady Deadfast, quienes habían obtenido un caparazón verde cada una, seguían persiguiendo a Turbo. Entonces vieron que acababan de cruzar por primera vez la meta y la misma tortuga que les había dado la salida ahora mostraba un cartel que decía "última vuelta"

\- ¡Detengámoslo antes que consiga más objetos! – exclamó Polterghoul mientras ambas lanzaban sus caparazones

Pero Turbo esquivo el primero de los caparazones. No así el segundo, que le acertó justo en la parte de atrás, haciendo que este quedara unos segundos girando sobre sí mismo, que aprovecharon las monstruitas para adelantarlo.

\- ¿Creéis que esto me detendrá? – dijo el robot furioso – ¡No sabéis lo que os espera!

Los tres vehículos continuaron la carrera hasta llegar de nuevo a la zona de las láminas de cristal

\- Espero que nos salga algo útil – dijo Polterghoul –. Una batería de energía no nos vendría mal en este momento

Lady Deadfast asintió, mientras ambas atravesaban diferentes láminas. Mientras tanto, Turbo, que venía detrás, atravesó una tercera. Cuando vio lo que le había tocado, sonrió con malicia

\- ¡Al fin! – exclamó triunfante – ¡Esto me dará la victoria!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Siento mucho no haber publicado antes, pero he estado de viaje y por eso no pude escribir.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **pokemaniacrafter:**_ **en efecto, el videojuego era Super Mario Kart. Ya iba siendo hora de dar un salto generacional en los homenajes. En cuanto al personaje misterioso, tendrás que esperar al siguiente episodio para verlo.**

 _ **Yolotsin Xochitl:**_ **es cierto, no le puse un nickname a Heath, pero fue porque en el webisodio "Visita del más allá", el avatar de su videojuego llevaba simplemente el nombre de "Heath", pero no te preocupes, en el siguiente episodio le pondré un nick**

 **Esto es todo por ahora. Trataré de no demorarme mucho para el siguiente episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	16. La aparición del héroe

**Y aquí continuamos la historia. Adelante**

Capítulo 16. La aparición del héroe

Ambas monstruitas habían escuchado la exclamación de triunfo de Turbo, por lo que suponían que no se trataba de nada bueno. Ambas se miraron. Lady Deadfast gimió

\- ¡Tienes razón, tenemos que detenerlo antes que utilice el objeto que ha conseguido! – exclamó Polterghoul

Esta entonces utilizó el objeto que había cogido, una piel de plátano que lanzó al suelo. Turbo iba demasiado deprisa, pero logró esquivarla antes de tropezar con ella

\- ¡Buen intento, pero no me detendréis con esto! – dijo Turbo –. Ha llegado el momento de ocuparme de vosotras con mi arma secreta ¡Allá va!

Turbo lanzó hacia ellas otro caparazón. Pero a diferencia de los anteriores, este era azul, tenía unas alas a los lados y unos cuantos pinchos en la parte superior.

Polterghoul y Lady Deadfast lo vieron. Se elevó en el aire y de repente cayó en picado hacia la zona donde estaban ellas, que a pesar de acelerar todo lo que podían, el caparazón las perseguía

\- ¡Parece que esté teledirigido! – exclamó Polterghoul

De pronto, cayó al suelo, provocando una potente explosión, que hizo que Polterghoul saliese despedida de la pista, aterrizando fuera de ella

\- Menos mal que la explosión solo era de un videojuego – dijo Polterghoul, tratando de reponerse

\- ¡Y con eso he ganado! – exclamó Turbo – ¿¡Como!?

El robot vio impresionado como Lady Deadfast no había sido afectada por aquella explosión. Además, estaba brillando intensamente

\- ¿Qué es eso? – se preguntó Polterghoul, que había logrado enderezarse para mirar –. No parece el efecto de una batería de energía

\- ¡Una estrella! – exclamó Turbo furioso –. Has usado una estrella para protegerte, ¿verdad?

Lady Deadfast sonrió. Acto seguido aceleró

\- ¡Eso no te servirá para vencerme! – exclamó Turbo, que se lanzó en su persecución

Polterghoul entonces vio un tercer vehículo perseguir a los anteriores. Al verlo, se quedó sorprendida

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – se preguntó –. A lo mejor es algo del videojuego

Mientras tanto, Lady Deadfast y Turbo se batían en una frenética persecución. A Lady Deadfast ya se le había pasado el efecto de la estrella, por lo que ambos competían en igualdad de condiciones. O lo habrían hecho de no ser porque Turbo trataba de embestir continuamente a su rival

\- ¡Nadie me privará de mi triunfo! – exclamó mientras no dejaba de atacar – ¡Esta carrera es mía!

Lady Deadfast finalmente se salió de la pista, girando sobre sí misma tan rápido que hasta sus gafas se le cayeron. Turbo reía mientras veía a lo lejos la pista

\- ¡Ya nadie puede adelantarme! ¡Esta carrera es mía!

Pero de pronto, otro kart trató de embestirle

\- ¡¿Qué?! – se preguntó Turbo – ¿Y tú quién eres?

Lady Deadfast se puso a toda prisa sus gafas. Entonces se fijó en quien estaba tratando de embestir a Turbo.

Ella se sorprendió. El rival de Turbo no era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Deadfast, que iba a bordo de un kart rojo y negro con las letras DF grabadas.

Lady Deadfast estaba eufórica. Su héroe estaba tratando de ganar la carrera al tramposo de Turbo, quien al mismo tiempo trataba de contraatacar

\- ¡Es imposible tratar de echarme de la pista! – exclamó Turbo – ¡Pero yo sí puedo echarte a ti!

Turbo se puso a empujar el kart de Deadfast. Este se movió ligeramente, pero no se salió de la pista. En cambio, sí quedó detrás de Turbo, quien se regocijaba ante su previsible victoria.

Lady Deadfast lo estaba viendo todo. Estaban perdidos, pues si Turbo ganaba, no podrían salir de ese nivel. Y el único que parecía capaz de competir contra él no era capaz de resistir mucho tiempo sus ataques sin salirse de la pista. Todo parecía perdido.

Pero entonces, sin decir una palabra, Turbo alzó una batería de energía, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Lady Deadfast como a Turbo, que había vuelto la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su rival. La batería se desvaneció y Deadfast emitió un brillo rojizo. Entonces el kart de Deadfast se transformó, convirtiéndose en un monoplaza parecido a los de fórmula 1, que mantenía los diseños del kart original, pero con cuatro potentes tubos de escape en la parte posterior. Deadfast entonces aceleró, echando fuego por los tubos de escape y saliendo a gran velocidad, logrando adelantar a Turbo, dejándolo chamuscado, y finalmente alcanzando la línea de meta en cuestión de segundos

\- He... perdido – dijo Turbo mientras recuperaba su forma de robot y se desmayaba

Deadfast en cambio siguió conduciendo hasta perderse en la lejanía. Una vez ocurrido esto, Lady Deadfast salió de su ensimismamiento. Condujo su coche todo lo rápido que pudo hasta la línea de meta, a pesar de que era inútil por la desaparición de Deadfast. Cuando cruzó la meta se detuvo, y volvió la vista. Entonces vio como las demás monstruitas llegaban hacia ella en sus karts

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – preguntó Wonder Wolf, mientras los karts iban cruzando la meta – ¿Y qué hacía aquí Deadfast?

Lady Deadfast se encogió de hombros. No recordaba haber programado al personaje para que apareciese en ese nivel, pero es posible que se tratase de algún _glitch_ del juego. En algunos juegos podía pasar

En ese momento llegó Heath en su coche, cruzando el último la meta (Turbo al estar fuera de combate no contaba)

\- ¡Ya era hora, Heath! – exclamó Voltageous – ¿Qué te ha retenido tanto tiempo?

\- En realidad estaba pensando un buen nombre para mi personaje en el videojuego – dijo –. Ya me fijé en que vosotras teníais todas uno, así que pensé en ponerme uno yo también

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Webarella con curiosidad –. ¿Y como te vas a llamar?

\- ¡Pues he decidido llamarme Sir Heath, el caballero ígneo! – exclamó mientras movía su mano como si estuviese empuñando una espada

Las monstruitas se quedaron sin palabras. Nombres como este eran típicos de Heath

Entonces los karts desaparecieron de repente, quedando todos sentados en el suelo. Las monstruitas se fueron levantando

\- Deberían avisar de que iban a hacer eso – dijo Wonder Wolf

Entonces el televisor gigante volvió a surgir. Allí estaba otra vez el Doctor Igorable

\- Así que habéis logrado vencer a mi campeón de velocidad. Estoy impresionado, pero no podréis con mi campeón de inteligencia. Os deseo muy mala suerte

El televisor desapareció mientras se escuchaba la risa del doctor. Entonces aparecieron unas letras en el cielo

NIVEL 8

Y una nueva puerta apareció ante ellos

\- ¿Un campeón de inteligencia? – se preguntó Polterghoul – ¿De qué se tratará?

\- De algo en lo que tengamos que usar la cabeza, eso seguro – dijo Webarella

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Habrá que pensar mucho? – se preguntó Sir Heath

\- Haya o no que pensar, contamos con una compañera muy inteligente – dijo Voltageous – ¿Verdad, Lady Deadfast?

La zombi asintió. Pero no dejaba de preguntarse por la oportuna aparición de Deadfast para salvarles y lo rápido que se había esfumado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Tratando de recuperar el anterior ritmo de publicaciones, aquí he terminado el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado la aparición estelar de Deadfast, aunque ¿tendrá algún significado?**

 **A partir de ahora Heath llevará el nombre de Sir Heath. Lo sé, no es que me haya complicado mucho a la hora de buscarle un nombre, pero ya que iba vestido de caballero con armadura, pensé que este era el nombre más adecuado dada su personalidad.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **pokemaniacrafter:**_ **como ves, el personaje secreto era Deadfast. Espero que haya merecido la pena tu espera. En cuanto a la estrella, no fue exactamente el objeto de la victoria, pero ha contribuido a acercarla un poco. Gracias por tu review.**

 _ **Atila 25:**_ **de momento quería seguir manteniendo mis historias de Monster High (tengo futuros proyectos en mente) sin hacer crossovers a no ser que fuera con Ever After High, pero tomo nota por si algún día hago algún crossover. Gracias también por tu review.**

 **Esto es todo por ahora. Nos vemos el fin de semana. Espero vuestras reviews**


	17. Que hablen las espadas

**Allá vamos con otro episodio. Espero que os guste**

Capítulo 17. Que hablen las espadas

El grupo atravesó la puerta. En ese momento se encontraban en la orilla de una playa

\- ¡Estamos en la playa! – exclamó Wonder Wolf

\- ¡Electrizante! – exclamó Voltageous –. Deberíamos habernos traído los bañadores

\- Es bonito el sitio, ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Polterghoul

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Webarella –. Teníamos que enfrentarnos a un reto de inteligencia. Me pregunto a qué se referirá

Las palabras de Webarella tuvieron respuesta de inmediato, cuando ante ellas apareció un esqueleto vestido de pirata

\- ¡Saludos, Deadfast y compañía! – dijo el esqueleto mientras movía su mandíbula huesuda –. Yo soy Bones, otro de los secuaces del Doctor Igorable. Sé que habéis vencido a Turbo, pero a mi no podréis vencerme

\- Genial, tenemos que enfrentarnos a un esqueleto pirata – dijo Wonder Wolf preparando su escudo –. No parece muy difícil de derrotar

\- Para poder pasar este nivel, debéis vencerme en un duelo de espadas – dijo Bones desenvainando la suya –. Pero no será un duelo cualquiera

El esqueleto rió por lo bajo. Entonces ante ellos apareció una espada

\- Bien, monstruitas ¿quién desafía a este pirata? – preguntó Voltageous

\- ¡Dejadme a mi! – exclamó Sir Heath cogiendo la espada – ¡Este caballero rescatará a las damiselas en apuros!

De repente, Heath empezó a moverse de forma extraña

\- Creo que empiezo a arrepentirme de haberle dejado coger la espada – dijo Wonder Wolf

\- Nos guste o no, él es quien juega en este nivel – dijo Voltageous –. Pero me pregunto qué será lo que tiene que hacer

Entonces observaron como Sir Heath y Bones se ponían en pose de lucha y acto seguido empezaban a chocar espadas

\- Parece una competición de esgrima – observó Polterghoul

\- ¿Sir Heath practicando esgrima? – preguntó Webarella –. Eso me sorprendería mucho

\- No soy yo – dijo Sir Heath con cara de extrañeza –. Mi cuerpo está actuando por si solo

Bones rió

\- Es el momento de empezar con las frases – dijo el esqueleto pirata

\- ¿¡Frases!? – preguntaron todos

\- Empezaré yo – dijo el esqueleto –. _¡Ya no hay técnicas que te puedan salvar!_

La frase apareció ante ellos. Todos, salvo Lady Deadfast, se extrañaron de estas palabras. Pero entonces vieron que ante Sir Heath aparecían una serie de frases, como para elegir la correcta. Algunas decían:

 _Qué apropiado, tú peleas como una vaca._

 _Ah, ¿ya has obtenido ese trabajo de barrendero?_

 _Yo soy cola y tú pegamento_

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? – se preguntó Wonder Wolf

\- Creo que estamos ante algún tipo de acertijo – dijo Polterghoul –. Y supongo que tenemos que elegir la frase correcta para vencer

\- ¿Pero qué frase es la correcta? – preguntó Webarella

Lady Deadfast sí sabía qué había que decir (no en vano, ella había programado el juego), pero no iba a decir nada, a menos que las cosas fuesen irremediablemente mal. Aprovachando que sus monstruoamigas estaban concentradas en el duelo, echó a correr en busca de cierto superhéroe zombi

\- Tenemos que pensar un poco – dijo Polterghoul –. Porque no creo que Sir Heath por sí solo pueda deducir cual es la correcta

Efectivamente, Sir Heath miraba nervioso las posibles frases respuesta mientras no dejaba de moverse chocando espadas con su rival

\- ¡Monstruitas, creo que será mejor que me echéis una mano! – dijo – ¿qué debo hacer?

\- Déjanos esto a nosotras – le dijo Voltageous –. Tú procura no perder la concentración

\- Gracias. Espero... – dijo Sir Heath

Mientras tanto, las otras monstruitas trataban de deducir cual iba a ser la frase correcta

\- Esto es más lioso que mis telarañas – dijo Webarella

\- Tiene que haber algo – dijo Polterghoul –. Yo tengo más experiencia resolviendo enigmas, pero no veo como resolver esto

\- ¿Y si pruebas eligiendo una frase cualquiera? – preguntó Wonder Wolf –. Podría ser esta

La loba tocó una de las frases. Sir Heath habló

\- _¡Yo soy cola y tú pegamento!_

De repente, Bones avanzó un paso, mismo que Sir Heath retrocedió

\- Ups, me parece que me he equivocado – dijo Wonder Wolf

\- Sí, y si seguimos fallando, Sir Heath perderá – dijo Voltageous

Vieron entonces que Bones habló de nuevo?

\- _¡Ha llegado tu HORA, palurdo de ocho patas!_

\- ¿Ocho patas? – se preguntó Webarella –. Ha debido equivocarse al contar. Si fuese conmigo, habría sido más fácil equivocarse, pues tengo seis brazos

\- No creo que sea por eso, Webarella – dijo Voltageous –. Es otra frase que hay que responder

\- Pero seguimos en las mismas – dijo Wonder Wolf – ¿Cuál es la buena?

\- ¡Creo que lo tengo! – exclamó Polterghoul mientras tocaba otra frase

Sir Heath habló:

\- _Y yo tengo un SALUDO para ti, ¿te enteras?_

Esta vez Sir Heath avanzó un paso, mismo que retrocedió Bones

\- ¡Genial, Polterghoul! – exclamó Voltageous –. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

\- Porque era la única que tenía una palabra en mayúsculas, como la frase que él dijo – respondió la fantasma

Entonces vieron que el repertorio de frases cambiaba. Ahora salían otras como:

 _Mi nombre es reconocido en cada sucio rincón de esta isla_

 _¡Tengo el coraje y la técnica de un maestro!_

¡Luchas como un granjero!

\- Parece que ahora somos nosotros quienes elegimos frase – dijo Polterghoul –. Probemos con una cualquiera

La fantasma tocó una frase. Sir Heath habló:

\- _Mis enemigos más sabios corren al verme llegar_

Bones entonces respondió:

\- _Me haces pensar que alguien ya lo ha hecho_

Pero Bones volvió a retroceder y Sir Heath a avanzar

\- ¡Lo estamos consiguiendo! – exclamó Wonder Wolf

\- Y nos toca otra vez – dijo Polterghoul –. Probemos con esta

La fantasma tocó otra frase. Sir Heath habló:

\- _Espero que tengas un barco para una rápida huida_

\- _¿Por qué? ¿Acaso querías pedir uno prestado?_ – respondió Bones

Entonces Bones dio un paso, mismo que retrocedió Sir Heath

\- Parece que ha dicho la respuesta correcta – observó Wonder Wolf –. Así que si acierta, él gana un paso

\- Y parece que ahora es su turno – observó Webarella

\- Bien, no perdamos la calma – dijo Polterghoul –. Podremos encontrar la respuesta adecuada

Mientras tanto, unos ojos divisaban la escena entre unos matorrales

\- Menudo muermo de combate – dijo –. Será mejor que haga algo para animar esto. Y divertirme de paso

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció junto a los ojos. Y por otro lado apareció una mano que empuñaba una batería de energía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Bien, hasta aquí un nuevo episodio. Espero que hayáis averiguado cual es el videojuego de este capítulo.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **pokemaniacrafter:**_ **en efecto, ese objeto ha sido uno de los más fastidiosos en la historia de Super Mario Kart. No te preocupes por el número de personajes, en otros de mis fics he usado muchos más sin que ello fuese un inconveniente.**

 _ **Atila 25:**_ **lo veo difícil, pues por lo que he leído son dos universos muy diferentes. Por el momento prefiero centrarme en historias de Monster High en solitario, sin hacer crossovers. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Esto es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	18. Cuestión de segundos

**¡Feliz 2016! Lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero aquí está el siguiente episodio. Espero que os guste**

Capítulo 18. Cuestión de segundos

Sir Heath y Bones seguían luchando con las espadas. Parecía que Sir Heath iba ganando terreno, gracias a la rápida deducción de Polterghoul

\- ¡Vamos, esto lo tenemos ganado! – exclamó Wonder Wolf

\- Probablemente si ganamos otra vez habremos terminado el nivel – dedujo Webarella –. Este pirata esqueleto ha retrocedido mucho

\- Ahora que mencionas lo del nivel – observó Voltageous – ¿dónde estará Lady Deadfast? No la veo por aquí

Las monstruitas observaron

\- Es verdad – dijo Polterghoul –. Ha desaparecido ¿dónde habrá ido?

Mientras las monstruitas daban la espalda a los contendientes, nadie vio como una mano lanzaba al aire una batería de energía, misma que terminó atrapando Bones, el cual emitió un brillo al tocarla

\- ¡Eh! – exclamó Sir Heath – ¿Qué...?

Bones habló:

\- ¡Tengoelcorajeylatécnicadeunmaestro!

La frase desapareció al segundo. Las monstruitas se volvieron y se quedaron sin habla

\- ¿Qué... qué ha dicho? – preguntó Webarella

\- Ha hablado muy deprisa – observó Wonder Wolf –. Y la frase no está

\- Esto no me gusta – dijo Voltageous poniéndose nerviosa

\- Menos os gustará esto – dijo Sir Heath –. Este tipo ha cogido una batería de energía

\- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamaron las otras cuatro monstruitas al unísono

Todas vieron entonces como el esqueleto pirata reía

\- No parecía que llevara una encima – dijo Voltageous

\- Y mientras duró el duelo no la ha utilizado – dijo Wonder Wolf

\- Lo cual significa – dedujo Polterghoul –. Que solo ha podido utilizarla mientras estábamos distraídas

\- Exacto – dijo Sir Heath mientras temblaba –. He visto como le ha caído en la mano. Creo que se la ha lanzado alguien

\- Esto es muy extraño – dijo Wonder Wolf –. No creo que Lady Deadfast hubiera programado el juego para que saliera algo así

\- Lo malo es que al no estar aquí no podemos preguntarle – dijo Webarella –. Así que solo nos queda resolver esto por nosotras mismas

\- Supongo que nuestra única esperanza es responder correctamente – dijo Voltageous – ¿Pero como podemos saber cual es la respuesta correcta si ni siquiera hemos escuchado bien la frase?

\- Lo haremos – dijo Polterghoul –. Encontraremos la manera de hallar la respuesta

\- No quiero presionaros, monstruitas – dijo Sir Heath –. Pero será mejor que la encontréis rápido. Este tipo no parece ser muy paciente

En efecto, el pirata movía su espada con impaciencia, mientras el rechinar de sus huesudas mandíbulas ponía nervioso a Sir Heath.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lady Deadfast corría todo lo rápido que podía. Ya había registrado casi toda la isla y no había encontrado más que esqueletos piratas y animales virtuales. Pero ni rastro de Deadfast. Se detuvo un momento junto a una palmera y se puso a pensar. ¿De verdad estaba Deadfast en aquel videojuego? No lo había programado para que apareciera en el anterior escenario, y era posible que se tratara de algún _bug_ o _glitch_ de los que pueden aparecer en los videojuegos, pero había algo en ella que le decía que no se trataba de nada de aquello. Pero entonces, ¿de qué podía tratarse?

Tras unos segundos de devanarse los sesos inútilmente, llegó a la conclusión de que allí parada no conseguiría averiguar nada, por lo que sería mejor que regresara con sus monstruoamigas, quienes ya deberían estar a punto de superar el nivel.

La zombi corrió hacia el lugar de la playa donde estaban las demás, sin darse cuenta de que su superhéroe favorito acababa de descender en ese momento de un salto desde la palmera junto a la que había estado parada.

Lady Deadfast llegó rápidamente junto a sus monstruoamigas. Pero entonces vio que parecían nerviosas y muy preocupadas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¿Dónde estabas, Lady Deadfast? – preguntó Voltageous

\- Estamos ante un problema gordo – dijo Webarella –. Espero que nos puedas ayudar

Las monstruitas le resumieron lo que había pasado hasta ese momento. Lady Deadfast se sorprendió por la aparición de aquella batería de energía, cosa que no lograba explicarse. Pero lo peor era que tenían que dar una respuesta a una frase que sus monstruoamigas casi no habían oído. Ante ellas tenían tres posibles frases respuesta:

 _Qué apropiado, tú peleas como una vaca._

 _Estaría acabado si la usases alguna vez._

¿TAN rápido corres?

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- No, no hemos conseguido escuchar nada en claro – dijo Webarella –. Yo solo he escuchado algo de diestro

\- No ha dicho diestro, había dicho siniestro – dijo Wonder Wolf

\- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Voltageous –. Pues a mi me había parecido que lo del final decía algo de un sombrero de fieltro

Las monstruitas se pusieron a discutir hasta que de pronto apareció ante ellas un temporizador

5...

\- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Webarella desconcertada

...4...

\- ¡El tiempo se agota! ¡Tenemos que responder ya! – exclamó Polterghoul

...3...

\- ¡Será mejor que nos demos prisa! ¡Elijamos una cualquiera! – exclamó Voltageous

...2...

Wonder Wolf, que era la más cercana, iba a tocar la primera opción.

De repente, Deadfast pasó a toda velocidad, impidiendo a Wonder Wolf tocar nada y pasando junto a los contendientes, que dieron varias vueltas sobre sí mismos y cayeron al suelo. Junto a ellos también cayeron la mayoría de las letras que había en las opciones. Solo quedaron las que formaban la segunda frase

...1...

Lady Deadfast tocó rápidamente la frase. Al principio no pasó nada.

Sir Heath se levantó enseguida, diciendo:

\- _Estaría acabado si la usases alguna vez_

Bones también se levantó. Retrocedió unos paso y soltó su espada

\- ¡Lo conseguimos! – exclamó Wonder Wolf

\- ¡Hemos ganado! – gritó Voltageous mientras abrazaba a Webarella –. Creí que no lo íbamos a contar

\- Gracias a Deadfast lo hemos conseguido – dijo Polterghoul – Pero ¿dónde está?

Todas vieron como el héroe zombi una vez más había vuelto a desaparecer. Lady Deadfast seguía con expresión de extrañeza, preguntándose por la ubicación de tan misterioso personaje

\- ¿Dónde habías estado? – vio que le preguntaba Voltageous

La zombi suspiró, y les contó a sus monstruoamigas sobre la breve escapada que había hecho mientras tenía lugar el combate de espadas

\- Pues menos mal que llegasteis a tiempo – dijo Sir Heath mientras tiraba la espada que había usado –. Unos segundos más y habría perdido. Recordadme que no vuelva a empuñar una espada en este juego

En ese momento, Bones empezó a moverse. Sir Heath retrocedió mientras las demás miraban sorprendidas

\- Enhorabuena. Me habéis vencido, pero no habéis ganado todavía – dijo –. Os queda un último secuaz hasta llegar al Doctor Igorable. Y él será vuestra perdición

Seguidamente, el esqueleto se desvaneció, apareciendo en su lugar una puerta y unas letras en el cielo

 _NIVEL 9_

\- Pasamos al siguiente nivel, y sin saber quien lanzó la batería a este esqueleto – dijo Wonder Wolf

\- Tal vez lo averigüemos en el siguiente nivel – dijo Polterghoul

\- Opino lo mismo – dijo Webarella mientras abría la puerta – ¡En marcha!

Mientras las monstruitas se marchaban, unos ojos lo observaban todo

\- Ese esqueleto pirata ha sido un fracaso – dijo –. Creo que me ocuparé de esto personalmente. Preparaos, monstruitas

Y seguidamente una silueta desapareció tras otra puerta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero no he tenido apenas acceso a un ordenador para escribir. Espero que este episodio os haya compensado esa espera.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **pokemaniacrafter:**_ **en esta ocasión he recurrido al videojuego Monkey Island, una de las mejores aventuras gráficas que existen. La figura misteriosa se desvelará en el siguiente episodio.**

 _ **Atila 25:**_ **lo siento, pero no puedo ponerme a hacer crossovers como los que me pides. Espero que puedas comprenderlo. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Esto es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	19. Combate por turnos

**Aquí vamos con un nuevo episodio. Nos acercamos al final**

Capítulo 19. Combate por turnos

El grupo atravesó la puerta y fue a parar a lo que parecía el interior de un estadio deportivo

\- ¡Un estadio! – exclamó Polterghoul – ¿Acaso tenemos que volver a correr en karts?

\- No, este lugar es más pequeño – dijo Voltageous –. A lo mejor la prueba consiste en una danza del equipo de asustadoras

\- ¿Os imagináis? – preguntó Wonder Wolf –. Una coreografía de asustadoras virtual. Ojalá tuviésemos aquí a Draculaura, Cleo y las demás miembros del equipo

\- De todos modos, ¿Qué clase de estadio es este? – se preguntó Webarella –. No se parece a ninguno de los deportes que practicamos en Monster High

Las monstruitas se percataron de las palabras de Webarella y miraron a su alrededor. En efecto, aquel estadio no era como todos los que tenían vistos hasta el momento. La pista era totalmente redonda, como si se tratara de un coliseo. Y en el centro de la pista, una línea dividía el terreno en dos mitades, habiendo un círculo en el centro de la misma

\- ¿Estamos en un coliseo? – preguntó Sir Heath mientras empezaba a temblar –. Espero que no nos salgan leones

\- Creo que ves demasiadas películas de _normies_ , Heath – dijo Voltageous

\- ¡Mirad, parece que hay algo en el centro! – exclamó Wonder Wolf señalándolo

Todos se acercaron hasta el lugar. Tal como decía la loba, en el centro del estadio había un extraño objeto. Parecía un cinturón que tenía adheridas seis esferas con el símbolo de las skullettes

\- Qué objeto más extraño – dijo Voltageous mientras lo levantaba para examinarlo –. Jamás había visto unas esferas como estas

\- Y el estilo del cinturón no tiene nada de glamour – dijo Wonder Wolf –. No te ofendas, Lady Deadfast

La zombi se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Al fin y al cabo, el estilo del cinturón no era lo más importante

En ese momento, los grandes focos del estadio se encendieron, revelando una figura en lo alto de una de las gradas

\- ¡Bienvenidos a mi gran estadio! – exclamó la figura – ¡Habéis llegado hasta el final de vuestro camino!

La figura pegó un impresionante salto y aterrizó con gracilidad en el suelo, frente al resto de las monstruitas. Entonces las monstruitas descubrieron de quien se trataba

\- ¡Toralei! – exclamó Voltageous

En efecto, se trataba de su felina compañera, que llevaba el pelo en una larga melena recogida en una coleta, yendo vestida con un atuendo a rayas horizontales rojas y negras. Unas botas rojas, unas muñequeras con pinchos y un antifaz negro completaban su vestimenta

\- No soy Toralei – les dijo la felina –. ¡A partir de este momento se me conoce como Cat Tastrophe!

Todos se quedaron mudos ante el nombre

\- ¿Cat Tastrophe? – preguntó Wonder Wolf – ¿En serio? ¿No tenías otro nombre mejor?

La felina enfureció

\- ¡Es mi nombre y a mi me gusta! – exclamó indignada

\- ¿Y a qué viene ese modelito? – preguntó Polterghoul

\- Aparecí con él cuando me quise dar cuenta – dijo Cat Tastrophe –. Aparecí por medio del código de este juego, y entonces os vi por los diferentes niveles, así que decidí hacer algunos arreglitos

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- Exacto – dijo Cat Tastrophe –. Yo fui quien abrió la compuerta para que apareciesen más naves enemigas en el nivel en que Heath manejó aquella nave

\- Y seguro que fuiste tú quien le dio una batería de energía al esqueleto del nivel anterior – dedujo Polterghoul

Cat Tastrophe sonrió aun más

\- Efectivamente, mi espectral amiga. Intenté que fracasarais en ese nivel. Pero ese esqueleto falló, así que he decidido enfrentarme a vosotras personalmente

Todos se quedaron quietos mirándola

\- Entonces tú eres lo que nos separa del último nivel – dijo Wonder Wolf –. Bien, será un placer desbaratar tus planes. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

\- Como el nivel me parecía un poco aburrido, me he encargado de hacer algunos "arreglitos" – dijo y al ver la expresión de Lady Deadfast añadió –. Sí, no ha sido sencillo, pero os gustará el resultado

Todos se miraron con inseguridad

\- Solo un rival podrá desafiarme – dijo la gata –. Y quien desee hacerlo, solo tiene que ponerse ese cinturón

Todos siguieron mirándose. No sabían qué había planeado Cat Tastrophe para ese nivel, por lo que era difícil saber qué le pasaría a quien se pusiera ese cinturón.

Entonces Lady Deadfast gimió

\- Lo comprendo – dijo Voltageous –. Es tu juego, y no soportas que alguien lo haya manipulado

\- Yo también – dijo Webarella –. Por mi no hay problema en que seas tú quien luche

\- Yo tampoco tengo inconveniente – dijo Sir Heath –. Me da mala espina este nivel

Polterghoul y Wonder Wolf también asintieron. Entonces Lady Deadfast cogió el cinturón y se lo puso en la cintura

\- Y ahora viene lo más divertido – ronroneó Cat Tastrophe

De repente, cinco de las seis esferas se abrieron, y de las mismas salieron rayos de energía rojizos que atraparon a los demás

\- ¡Ah! ¿Qué es esto? – exclamó Polterghoul mientras trataba en vano de soltarse

De repente, todos quedaron arrastrados al interior de las esferas, las cuales se cerraron. Lady Deadfast quedó sorprendida

\- Tranquila, se encuentran bien – le dijo Cat Tastrophe –. Al menos de momento. Como verás he reemplazado a los monstruos raros que venían originalmente en esas esferas. Así será un nivel más interesante. Y ahora ¡que empiece el combate!

Cat Tastrophe se puso en posición de combate. Sobre su cabeza apareció una barra de energía.

Lady Deadfast ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Cogió una de las esferas y la lanzó al aire. Esta se abrió, y de ella salió Sir Heath, que miró a todos lados desorientado

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- ¿¡Me toca combatir otra vez!? – preguntó desconcertado mientras veía como sobre él había aparecido una barra de energía –. En fin, si no hay más remedio ¿qué debo hacer?

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- Ah, te encargas tú de todo – dijo mientras miraba a Toralei – Y supongo que Toralei es mi rival

\- Exacto, pero ahora debes llamarme Cat Tastrophe – dijo la gata – ¡Y ahora prepárate a luchar!

Lady Deadfast se preparó. Delante suyo apareció una pantalla con una serie de comandos. Seleccionó "Ascuas"

Sir Heath entonces se movió como si su cuerpo actuara por sí solo. Abrió la boca y de ella salieron unos ovalados proyectiles de fuego. Cat Tastrophe los esquivó hábilmente, mientras Sir Heath se quedaba atónito

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó a Lady Deadfast –. Jamás había lanzado fuego así

La zombi gimió

\- Ah, ya entiendo – dijo cambiando su expresión por una de más emoción – ¡A ver con qué me sorprendes a la próxima!

\- No habrá una próxima – dijo Cat Tastrophe –. Y seré yo quien te sorprenda ¡A ver qué te parecen mis golpes furia!

Las uñas de Cat Tastrophe crecieron y se iluminaron, y la felina se lanzó al ataque. Sir Heath tembló al ver la expresión de fiereza de su rival, la cual le atacó varias veces. A pesar de que no le dolían como le dolería un ataque en el mundo real, su energía de descendió hasta casi la mitad.

Lady Deadfast frunció el ceño, mientras Cat Tastrophe reía

\- No tienes nada que hacer contra mi – le dijo –. Soy más rápida que un elemental de fuego, así que ningún ataque podrá alcanzarme

Lady Deadfast se puso a pensar. Era cierto, era más rápida, pero tenía que haber algún ataque que pudiese contra ella. Entonces vio uno que le iluminó la mente. Seleccionó "Rueda fuego"

Sir Heath se envolvió en llamas, y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo como si fuera una rueda

\- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó el elemental – ¡Que me mareo!

Y rodando se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Cat Tastrophe. Esta intentó esquivar el ataque, pero era demasiado veloz y acabó por embestirla, haciendo que perdiera parte de su energía.

Sir Heath dejó de girar con espirales en sus ojos

\- ¡Que mareo! – dijo mientras estaba medio desorientado –. Espero que no tenga más ataques como este

Mientras, Cat Tastrophe se levantaba

\- Vaya, estoy impresionada, jamás habría pensado que ese ataque conseguiría golpearme – entonces sonrió –. Pero por suerte tengo algo que me permitirá vencer

Entonces hizo aparecer de la nada lo que parecía una tabla de piedra pintada de azul celeste. Lady Deadfast abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa

\- ¿Lo reconoces, verdad? – preguntó Cat Tastrophe –. Pues ahora te mostraré como es inútil luchar contra mi

Cat Tastrophe brilló. Cuando este brillo cesó, Lady Deadfast vio como su oponente se había transformado. Ahora se había convertido en una especie de sirena, con la cola anaranjada con rayas blancas y negras, un vestido rojo con líneas negras y en la espalda unas aletas naranjas como las de los peces gato. Ahora llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, aunque conservaba su antifaz

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido mi transformación? – dijo riendo –. Sí, es cierto que no puedo moverme del suelo, pero no lo necesito para lo que tengo planeado

Cat Tastrophe generó con sus manos una esfera luminosa de color azul celeste. Lady Deadfast gruñó

\- ¡Exacto! – dijo Cat Tastrophe –. Es tu mayor temor ¡A ver como te defiendes de este hidrocañón!

La esfera se transformó en un poderosísimo chorro de agua que fue disparado hacia Sir Heath. Lady Deadfast tenía que hacer algo. Seleccionó a toda prisa el ataque "Puño fuego".

Sir Heath vio como su puño derecho se envolvía en llamas. Entonces miró temeroso al chorro de agua que iba a por él

\- No sé si esto es una locura o una genialidad ¡Pero allá voy!

El elemental se lanzó a golpear el agua. Entonces ambos ataques colisionaron, provocándose un estruendo ensordecedor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Ha sido un día más tarde de lo habitual, pero ya está listo el episodio. No lo he podido acabarlo antes porque he tenido problemas en el ordenador.**

 **En este episodio he hecho salir a la Power Ghoul que faltaba, Cat Tastrophe (supongo que ya os estaríais preguntando cuando iba a salir). Además he aprovechado la cercanía del próximo especial "La mar de monstruoso" para hacer un adelanto del aspecto de Toralei como un monstruo de agua ¿qué os ha parecido?**

 **Espero que hayáis averiguado el videojuego de este episodio. Es más fácil.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **pokemaniacrafter:**_ **me alegro que me haya salido un buen episodio. No siempre es fácil. Espero que la figura misteriosa haya sido quien imaginabas. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Esto es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	20. Felina tramposa

**Siguiente episodio. Espero que os esté gustando la trama**

Capítulo 20. Felina tramposa

Tras el estallido hubo una densa voluta de humo que impedía ver nada. Pero el humo poco a poco se fue disipando. Lady Deadfast entonces pudo verlo. Sir Heath estaba inconsciente en el suelo, con espirales en los ojos y su energía a cero

\- ¡Uno menos! – exclamó Cat Tastrophe que estaba ilesa y sonreía triunfante – ¿Quieres volverlo a intentar?

Lady Deadfast no dijo nada. Se limitó a coger a Sir Heath y apartarlo a un lado

\- Cre... creo que he fallado – dijo el elemental con un hilo de voz mientras recuperaba la conciencia –. Lo siento, Lady Deadfast

La zombi le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Al fin y al cabo, el combate contra Cat Tastrophe no había sido fácil.

Una vez ayudó a Sir Heath a apartarse, se puso a pensar una estrategia. Se encontraba ante una sirena gatuna que no había perdido demasiada energía. Le quedaban cuatro de sus monstruoamigas para poder utilizar, pero quería procurar usar las menos posibles para que no saliesen tan lastimadas como Sir Heath

\- ¿No vas a hacer nada? – la increpó Cat Tastrophe – ¿O es que has decidido rendirte?

¡De ninguna manera iba a rendirse! Tenía que terminar lo antes posible con aquel combate. Y tenía a la monstruoamiga ideal.

Cogió otra de las esferas de su cinturón y la lanzó al aire. Al abrirse, salió de ella Voltageous

\- ¡Lo he visto todo! – exclamó la monstruita – ¡No te preocupes, Lady Deadfast, yo me encargaré de esto!

Lady Deadfast extendió su pulgar. Podía confiar en ella

\- ¿Esto es lo que envías para detenerme? – preguntó Cat Tastrophe – ¡Bien, entonces voy a encargarme de esto con mi técnica de surf!

La gata se concentró y se formó bajo ella una gigantesca ola que la elevó, y que se lanzó hacia sus rivales.

\- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó Voltageous – ¡Agua! Espero que sepas lo que haces

La zombi asintió. Entonces seleccionó el ataque "Rayo"

Voltageous brilló con intensidad y lanzó una descarga eléctrica contra Cat Tastrophe. Pero la felina fue más inteligente y logró esquivarlo surfeando

\- ¡Si eso es todo lo que tienes, estás perdida! – exclamó Cat Tastrophe mientras la ola seguía su curso

Lady Deadfast tenía que pensar en algo rápido. Aun podía lanzar un ataque más. Había una posibilidad, pero no estaba totalmente segura de que fuese a funcionar, además que podría ser perjudicial para Voltageous. Pero no le quedaba otra opción. A toda prisa seleccionó "Placaje eléctrico".

El cuerpo de Voltageous se envolvió en electricidad, y acto seguido echó a correr a gran velocidad contra su rival

\- ¡Prepárate, Cat Tastrophe! – exclamó Voltageous mientras corría a toda velocidad a encontrarse con su rival – ¡Esto va a ser megavóltico!

Voltageous pegó un potentísimo salto y embistió a Cat Tastrophe, provocando otro potente estallido con la colisión.

Cuando el estallido cesó, Voltageous volvió con Lady Deadfast. Con el ataque había perdido una tercera parte de su energía. La zombi se preocupó por su amiga

\- Tranquila, estoy bien – dijo –. Pero no podría decir lo mismo de Cat Tastrophe

Lady Deadfast observó como el agua había desaparecido, y Cat Tastrophe estaba en el suelo, llena de magulladuras y con corrientes eléctricas circulando por su cuerpo. Gracias al ataque de Voltageous había perdido más de la mitad de su energía

\- ¡Esta me la vais a pagar! – exclamó mientras trataba de moverse, no sin dificultad –. Si creéis que me habéis vencido, estáis muy equivocadas. Primero usaré esto, que originalmente deberías haber tenido tú para este nivel hasta que yo lo robé

La felina hizo aparecer de la nada lo que parecía un aerosol violeta con una forma extraña. Lady Deadfast se sorprendió y gimió

\- ¿Qué un restaura todo? – preguntó Voltageous –. No sé lo que es, pero no me gusta como suena. Bien, iré a arrebatárselo

Voltageous echó a correr esperando impedir que Cat Tastrophe lo usara. Pero antes que pudiera alcanzarla, la felina uso consigo misma el aerosol, recuperando con ello todos sus puntos de vida y librándose de la electricidad

\- Has llegado demasiado tarde – le dijo a Voltageous que aun seguía corriendo hacia ella –. Pero descuida, que también tengo algo para ti

Seguidamente Cat Tastrophe sacó una nueva tabla de piedra, pero a diferencia de la anterior esta era marrón.

Cat Tastrophe volvió a transformarse. Había vuelto a su forma original, pero ahora el tono de su piel y su ropa era de tonos marrones, como los de la tierra y arena. Voltageous se detuvo

\- ¿Sorprendida? – preguntó Cat Tastrophe –. Pues espera a ver lo que viene a continuación

Lady Deadfast no sabía qué iba a hacer la felina, pero convenía detenerla, así que pulsó la opción "Electrocañón".

Voltageous, rápidamente, generó entre sus manos una esfera eléctrica y acto seguido la lanzó contra Cat Tastrophe. Pero esta también lanzó un ataque, pegando un potente salto que golpeó el suelo. En el mismo se generó una onda que se extendió por el mismo rápidamente hasta acertar a Voltageous. Al mismo tiempo, el ataque que esta lanzó acertó de lleno a Cat Tastrophe.

Pero las consecuencias fueron muy diferentes. Mientras Voltageous perdió toda su energía, Cat Tastrophe no sufrió el más mínimo daño. Esta se puso a reír

\- Estaba segura que no resistirías mi ataque fisura – dijo –. En cambio, tu ataque eléctrico esta vez no me ha afectado en lo más mínimo

Lady Deadfast fue a ayudar a su amiga. Sir Heath, que ya estaba recuperándose, la ayudó también

\- Lo siento, he fallado – dijo Voltageous

Lady Deadfast gimió, dando a entender a su amiga que lo había hecho bien, pero que Cat Tastrophe estaba haciendo trampas.

Una vez hubo puesto a salvo a su amiga, se puso a pensar. Ahora tenía las habilidades de tierra, así que era posible que no pudiera moverse con rapidez. Entonces, había una de sus monstruoamigas que podría servirle.

Seguidamente cogió otra de las esferas y la lanzó al aire. Esta se abrió y Wonder Wolf salió de ella

\- ¡Estoy lista! – exclamó la loba mientras miraba a Cat Tastrophe –. Le voy a enseñar a esta felina a hacer trampas

Pero Cat Tastrophe rió

\- Si crees que puedes detenerme, adelante – la desafió

Lady Deadfast actuó a toda prisa. Pulsó la opción "Ataque rápido"

Wonder Wolf corrió a gran velocidad, dejando tras de sí una estela luminosa. Cat Tastrophe ni la vio venir cuando la loba la golpeó con su ataque. Por suerte, este ataque sí la afectó, aunque no le quitó demasiada energía

\- Me has pillado desprevenida – dijo Cat Tastrophe –. Pero a ver como te comportas cuando baje tu precisión ¡Prueba este bofetón lodo!

Cat Tastrophe comenzó a escarbar en el suelo, lanzándole a Wonder Wolf barro. Pero la loba pudo protegerse con su escudo, impidiendo que el ataque tuviese éxito, cosa que frustró a Cat Tastrophe.

Lady Deadfast en cambio, no perdió la oportunidad, y pulsó la opción "Puño certero". Acto seguido, el puño de Wonder Wolf se iluminó, y esta se lanzó al ataque contra Cat Tastrophe. En esta ocasión, la felina sí vio venir el ataque

\- ¡No podrás conmigo! ¡Mi terremoto de detendrá! – exclamó

La felina pegó nuevamente un salto, con el que al caer en el suelo generó varias potentes ondas sísmicas, pero Wonder Wolf, gracias a su agilidad, pudo moverse sin problemas. Finalmente estuvo junto a Cat Tastrophe y lanzó su ataque, logrando disminuir los puntos de vida de la felina hasta la mitad

\- Creo que sería mejor que te rindieras – dijo Wonder Wolf

\- ¡Jamás! – exclamó Cat Tastrophe –. Nuevamente estáis teniendo suerte, pero no por mucho tiempo. Un nuevo cambio me servirá para terminar contigo

Cat Tastrophe sacó una nueva tabla. En esta ocasión era de un tono rosado. Con ella, nuevamente brilló y volvió a transformarse. Había vuelto a sus colores originales, pero ahora tenía una especia de gema circular en su frente.

\- Y ahora viene la parte más divertida – dijo la felina mientras levitaba – ¡Aquí tienes una confusión!

Los ojos de Cat Tastrophe se iluminaron en un tono azul celeste. El cuerpo de Wonder Wolf también se iluminó en este tono, y acto seguido se derrumbó al suelo, como si un inmenso peso se hubiera echado sobre ella

\- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó la loba – ¡No me puedo mover!

\- ¡Y esto es solo una muestra de lo que ahora puedo hacer! – exclamó triunfante Cat Tastrophe –. Observa tu energía

Wonder Wolf observó como su energía había disminuido una cuarta parte. Tenía que hacer algo. Una vez el efecto del ataque cesó, Wonder Wolf pudo incorporarse

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – exclamó a Lady Deadfast –. Busca alguna técnica que pueda funcionar

Lady Deadfast no estaba segura, pero pensó que esta técnica iba a ser fiable. Entonces pulsó "Derribo".

Un aura amarilla envolvió a Wonder Wolf, quien acto seguido se lanzó contra Cat Tastrophe a gran velocidad. Logró embestirla, pues la felina no consiguió esquivar el ataque. Gracias a esto, perdió puntos hasta que le quedaron poco más de la cuarta parte. Pero por su parte, Wonder Wolf también había perdido puntos por el ataque, quedándose los suyos en la mitad

Lady Deadfast sonrió satisfecha. Aunque le había costado algunos puntos a su monstruoamiga, Cat Tastrophe estaba más débil gracias a eso. Si seguían así podrían derrotarla, si es que no usaba alguno de sus objetos extraños

\- ¡Muy hábil tu técnica, pero no podrás con mi psicorrayo! – exclamó Cat Tastrophe

Sus ojos brillaron. Y de repente dispararon un rayo multicolor, que acertó a Wonder Wolf, quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

El ataque era potente. Logró reducir casi al mínimo los puntos de Wonder Wolf. Lady Deadfast gimió preocupada

\- E... estoy bien – dijo levantándose con dificultad –. Aunque me siento extraña. Rápido, tenemos que usar algún ataque antes que reaccione

Lady Deadfast comprendió, y volvió a pulsar "Ataque rápido", con lo que tal vez derrotaran a Cat Tastrophe.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo muy extraño. Wonder Wolf miraba de un lado a otro confusa, y de pronto, se atacó a sí misma, reduciendo a cero sus puntos de vida, con lo que se desmayó. Los demás corrieron en su ayuda. Mientras tanto, Cat Tastrophe reía

\- ¡Otra menos! Ya he derrotado a tres. Sería mejor que te rindieses a la evidencia, Lady Deadfast. Es imposible que puedas vencerme

La zombi sopesó aquellas palabras. Era verdad. Intentara lo que intentara, la felina siempre encontraba la manera de sobreponerse y contraatacar. Tres de sus amigos habían perdido por aquello. ¿Quizás no lo estaba haciendo bien? ¿Debía rendirse y abandonar?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Este ha sido un capítulo un poquito más largo. Esperaba haber terminado la parte dedicada a estos videojuegos en dos capítulos, pero parece que me va a dar para otro capítulo más.**

 **Por el momento os aclaro que las monstruitas que están dentro de las esferas sí pueden ver lo que está ocurriendo fuera. Por eso no necesitan que Lady Deadfast les dé explicaciones de lo que tienen que hacer.**

 **También tengo que anunciaros que la semana que viene y la siguiente estaré de exámenes, por lo que no podré publicar capítulos, pero no os preocupéis, no significa que vaya a parar esta historia, no cuando estamos tan cerca del final, así que solo os pido que tengáis un poco de paciencia.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **pokemaniacrafter:**_ **pues sí, pude unirlos. En realidad no eran universos tan diferentes, pues en ambos existen monstruos con poderes especiales. Y como ves, Lady Deadfast se preocupa mucho por sus amigas. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Esto es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio dentro de dos semanas. Espero vuestras reviews**


	21. Jugada ganadora

**Hola a todos. Tras el final de mis exámenes, reanudo la trama. Aquí vamos**

Capítulo 21. Jugada ganadora

Lady Deadfast estaba segura que debía abandonar. Cat Tastrophe había derrotado ya a tres de sus amigos, y aunque aun tenía a dos monstruoamigas, no sabía si debía arriesgarlas también

\- ¿Qué, vas a rendirte? – preguntó Cat Tastrophe mientras levitaba –. Uses lo que uses, yo siempre venceré

\- ¡No la escuches! – exclamó Voltageous, ya medio recuperada –. ¡Sabes que puedes hacerlo!

\- ¡Es verdad! – exclamó Wonder Wolf como pudo – ¡No te rindas! ¡Eres la única que puede sacarnos de este nivel!

Lady Deadfast se animó al escuchar las palabras de sus amigas. Pero seguía sin estar segura de poder enfrentarse a esta situación. Cat Tastrophe era una enemiga implacable.

De repente, escuchó un silbido. Miró si había sido Sir Heath o alguna de sus monstruoamigas, pero todos parecían igual de desconcertados que ella. Entonces miró al lugar del que procedía el sonido. Y entonces lo vio. En las gradas estaba sentado Deadfast, y cuando le vio, este se puso a aplaudirla con un gesto decidido.

Lady Deadfast se emocionó. Su héroe la estaba animando. Él también confiaba ciegamente en ella. Pues claro. No debía dejarse perjudicar por las palabras de Cat Tastrophe. Era verdad que era una adversaria digna, pero eso no significaba que fuese imbatible. Siempre había algún punto débil, y ella estaba ahí dispuesta para descubrirlo. Ella miró entonces a Deadfast y extendió el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobación. El superhéroe zombi sonrió, cosa que también hizo ella, aunque le pareció que había algo raro en la mirada de Deadfast. Pero no, podía esperar. Ahora lo que importaba era vencer a Cat Tastrophe

\- ¿Te decides a luchar? – preguntó la felina mientras volvía a poner los pies en el suelo – ¡Venga, atácame con todo lo que tengas! No te servirá de nada

Lady Deadfast cogió otra de las esferas y la lanzó al aire. Esta se abrió y del interior de la misma apareció Polterghoul

\- ¡Vamos, terminemos con esto! – exclamó la fantasma

\- Así que ahora te toca a ti – dijo Cat Tastrophe –. Bien, primero usaré esta Superpoción

La felina sacó un aerosol parecido al Restaura Todo, pero este era rosado y más pequeño, y se roció con él. Al momento, esta recuperó vida hasta casi las tres cuartas partes

\- Parece que no va a ser sencillo que gane – dijo Sir Heath

\- Y se debe a todos esos objetos que está usando Cat Tastrophe – dijo Voltageous

\- Está haciendo trampas, sin duda – dijo Wonder Wolf –. Ya habéis oído que alteró las cosas y se quedó con los objetos. Pero estoy segura que Lady Deadfast podrá con esto

La zombi mientras se puso a analizar la situación. Pero entonces vio que Cat Tastrophe no perdía el tiempo

\- ¡Al ataque! – exclamó la felina – ¡A ver que te parece este Psíquico!

Cat Tastrophe lanzó lo que parecía una onda de varios colores hacia Polterghoul.

Lady Deadfast no tenía tiempo para ordenar un contraataque, así que gimió

\- ¡Entendido! – exclamó Polterghoul

Y la fantasma se filtró por el suelo, esquivando el ataque de Cat Tastrophe. Aquella era su oportunidad. Sin perder el tiempo, Lady Deadfast pulsó "Bola Sombra".

Polterghoul surgió del suelo. Entre sus manos formó una esfera de energía morada, que lanzó hacia su rival sin pérdida de tiempo. Cat Tastrophe no pudo esquivarlo, y con el impacto se formó una pequeña explosión

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó Sir Heath – ¡Esto está ganado!

\- No cantes victoria todavía – dijo Wonder Wolf –. Mira

En efecto, cuando la explosión se disipó, apareció Cat Tastrophe, quien había perdido energía hasta menos de la mitad

\- Una vez más he vuelto a subestimar los poderes rivales – dijo – ¡Pero esto no acaba aquí! Llegó el momento de un nuevo cambio

La felina sacó una nueva tabla, esta de un tono azul oscuro, y una vez más se transformó. En esta ocasión tanto su piel como su vestuario habían adquirido tonalidades de morado oscuro

\- ¡Bien, es hora de acabar con esto! – exclamó – ¡Defiéndete de este Pulso Umbrío!

Cat Tastrophe lanzó una serie de anillos morado oscuro desde su mano. Lady Deadfast contraatacó, pulsando "Garra Umbría"

Sobre la mano de Polterghoul apareció una sombra que adquirió forma de garra, y con ella se dirigió levitando al ataque. Se movió todo lo rápido que le fue posible, esquivando los anillos que enviaba Cat Tastrophe, que la miraba con nerviosismo. Llegó el momento del ataque de Polterghoul, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, Cat Tastrophe le envió otro anillo, el cual no pudo esquivar.

La potencia del ataque hizo que Polterghoul perdiera la cuarta parte de su energía. Esta retrocedió

\- Ya ves que no hay forma de vencerme – dijo Cat Tastrophe –. No podrás conmigo

Lady Deadfast vio que estaba contra las cuerdas, pero no podía darse por vencida. Con la rapidez que pudo pulsó "Puño Sombra".

Nuevamente apareció una sombra en el brazo de Polterghoul, solo que esta vez adquirió forma de puño, y lo lanzó hacia Cat Tastrophe. La felina esta vez no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, y le acertó de lleno, disminuyendo su energía hasta poco más de la cuarta parte

\- ¡Empiezo a estar harta de esto! – gruñó Cat Tastrophe –. Ha llegado el momento de acabar contigo ¡Contempla mi Pulso Noche!

Cat Tastrophe se rodeó de un aura magenta, y entonces se lanzó a por Polterghoul. Esta trató de protegerse, pero entonces se produjo una potente explosión violeta. Cuando esta se disipó, Polterghoul había perdido los puntos de vida que le quedaban. Cat Tastrophe rió satisfecha

\- ¡Esto hace un total de cuatro victorias para mi! – exclamó –.Yo diría que ya he ganado

Lady Deadfast frunció el ceño. La felina había vuelto a ganar. Y ya solo le quedaba una de sus amigas por utilizar. Pero no podía rendirse. Miró a Deadfast, quien estaba mirándola con decisión. Ella entonces asintió, y volvió a mirar a Cat Tastrophe. Mientras Voltageous y Wonder Wolf ayudaban a Polterghoul, Lady Deadfast cogió otra esfera de su cinturón y la lanzó al aire. Esta se abrió y apareció de ella Webarella, con gesto decidido

\- Es hora de terminar con esto – dijo ella

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Cat Tastrophe –. Acabaremos con esto rápido

Lady Deadfast vio que solo tenía aquella oportunidad. Y estaba segura que Cat Tastrophe intentaría algún truco para ganar, así que tenía que darse prisa. Lo primero era vigilar su velocidad, por lo que pulsó "Telaraña".

Wydowna preparó sus brazos centrales, con los que lanzó una telaraña que inmovilizó a Cat Tastrophe

\- ¿¡Qué es esto!? – exclamó la felina tratando de forcejear –. ¡No me puedo mover!

Lady Deadfast gimió, como diciendo "esa es la idea". Entonces pulsó "Picotazo venenoso".

Webarella a continuación extendió todas sus manos, lanzando lo que parecían alfileres luminosos morados hacia Cat Tastrophe. Al estar inmovilizada, no pudo esquivar el ataque, por lo que le acertó de lleno. Esto hizo que su energía disminuyera hasta casi el mínimo

\- ¡Aun no me has ganado! – exclamó Cat Tastrophe mientras trataba de liberarse – ¡No puedo usar mis garras hasta que recupere mi forma original, pero eso no significa que no pueda soltarme! ¡Me soltaré y usaré otra cosa para recuperar puntos de vida!

Pero entonces vio que Lady Deadfast tenía una extraña sonrisa

\- ¿Qué significa esa sonrisa? – preguntó Cat Tastrophe desconcertada – ¿Qué...?

Entonces Lady Deadfast cogió la esfera que quedaba en su cinturón

\- ¡No! – exclamó Cat Tastrophe – ¡Eso no!

La zombi lanzó la esfera, que dio a Cat Tastrophe. Al hacerlo, esta se abrió y absorbió a Cat Tastrophe. La esfera cayó al suelo y empezó a moverse, mientras los ojos de la skullette se iluminaban. Pero entonces la esfera dejó de moverse y los ojos se apagaron. Lady Deadfast cogió la esfera y la levantó al cielo, lanzando un gemido de triunfo

\- ¡Lo conseguiste! – exclamó Wonder Wolf

\- ¡Bien hecho! – dijo Voltageous – ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías!

\- ¡Y a esto se le llama un buen final! – dijo Webarella

\- ¿Pero de verdad está encerrada ahí dentro? – preguntó Sir Heath señalando la esfera

\- ¡Sacadme de aquí! – exclamó la voz de Cat Tastrophe desde dentro de la esfera, la cual sonaba amortiguada –. ¡Aquí no tengo espacio donde moverme!

\- Parece que sí – dijo Polterghoul – ¿Qué haremos con ella?

\- Supongo que ya se nos ocurrirá algo – dijo Voltageous – ¿Verdad, Lady Deadfast?

La zombi no respondió. Se quedó mirando a la grada, donde ya no estaba Deadfast. Gracias a él había recuperado su confianza en si misma. Le hubiera gustado darle las gracias por todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Como ya dije, terminaron mis exámenes, así que ya puedo dedicarme a los episodios que faltan.**

 **Me ha costado un poco acabar este capítulo, pero espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **pokemaniacrafter:**_ **como ves, Lady Deadfast ha sabido salir victoriosa, a pesar de las trampas de Cat Tastrophe. Gracias por tu review.**

 _ **Yolotsin Xochitl:**_ **pues sí, y fue uno de los videojuegos más vendidos de la ya antigua Game Boy. En cuanto a Deadfast, bien, pronto verás más sobre él. Gracias también por tu review.**

 **Y esto es todo. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	22. El Doctor Igorable

**Hola a todos. Ha pasado más tiempo de la cuenta, pero aquí está el siguiente episodio. Espero que lo disfrutéis, ya nos acercamos al final. Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo.**

Capítulo 22. El Doctor Igorable

El grupo se hallaba en el centro del coliseo. Entonces ante ellos apareció una pantalla gigante, en la cual se mostró el Doctor Igorable

\- Debo felicitaros por haber derrotado a mis esbirros, Deadfast y compañía – dijo –. ¡Pero esto termina aquí! Ha llegado el momento en que os ponga freno personalmente. Os esperaré al otro lado de esta puerta, si os atrevéis a pasar

Ante ellos aparecieron de nuevo una puerta y unas letras

NIVEL 10

\- Bien, llegó el nivel final – dijo Wonder Wolf

\- Pero si es el último nivel, será el más complicado – dijo Polterghoul

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- Es verdad – dijo Voltageous –. Será complicado, pero nos tenemos a nosotras. Juntas saldremos victoriosas

\- Estoooo – dijo Sir Heath apartándose ligeramente –. Sí, lo conseguiréis. Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que hayáis vencido

Pero Webarella disparó una telaraña con la que sujetó a Sir Heath

\- Hemos dicho que estamos todos juntos en esto Heath – dijo la chica araña –. ¿No querrás perderte el momento más interesante, verdad?

\- ¡Eh, suéltame! – exclamó el elemental mientras Webarella le llevaba a rastras – ¡No quiero participar en esto!

Lady Deadfast entonces gimió. Wonder Wolf pareció sorprendida

\- ¿Crees que es una buena idea? – preguntó –. Recuerda como nos las ha hecho pasar

La zombi movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Entonces cogió la esfera de su cinturón y la lanzó al aire. Esta se abrió y salió de ella Cat Tastrophe

\- ¡Por fin! – gruñó la felina mientras hacía estiramientos –. Estaba harta de estar encerrada ahí dentro

\- Atiende bien – le dijo Voltageous –. Te hemos liberado para que nos ayudes en el próximo nivel

\- ¿Ayudaros, yo? – preguntó Cat Tastrophe con un deje de molestia –. Ya, ¿y por qué debería ayudar esta felina a unas monstruitas como vosotras?

Las demás la miraron enfadadas, hasta que Wonder Wolf intervino

\- Porque si no nos ayudas a superar este nivel, tú también quedarás atrapada en este videojuego, y entonces ¿qué pensaría Rocco si no volvieses?

Cat Tastrophe adoptó un gesto de sorpresa. Parecía que Wonder Wolf había dado en el clavo

\- Está bien, os ayudaré – dijo la felina a desgana –. Pero me gustaba más enfrentarme a vosotras

\- ¿Crees que podrías decirnos algo sobre el enemigo que nos espera? – preguntó Polterghoul

Cat Tastrophe movió la cabeza en gesto negativo

\- Cuando aparecí en el videojuego e hice mis cambios, no miré en el último nivel, así que no sé qué nos espera

\- Genial – dijo con sarcasmo Wonder Wolf –. De nuevo a aventurarnos a ciegas

\- ¡Eh, tengo una idea! – exclamó Voltageous mientras unas chispas salían de sus tornillos –. Ya que es el último nivel, podríamos aparecer "correctamente"

Las demás miraron sorprendidas

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Polterghoul

\- Escuchadme bien – dijo Voltageous –. Creo que os gustará

Poco después, y a pesar de las protestas de Sir Heath, el grupo cruzó al otro lado de la puerta. Se hallaban ahora en un mundo virtual, en el cual se materializó la figura del Doctor Igorable, el jefe del último nivel

Entonces las monstruitas empezaron a moverse en una extraña coreografía

\- ¡Una fuerza aullante de justicia! – exclamó la loba – ¡Wonder Wolf!

Una explosión dorada apareció tras ella

\- ¡La justicia que acecha en la noche! – exclamó la fantasma – ¡Polterghoul!

Una explosión violeta apareció tras ella

\- ¡La astuta gata del caos! – exclamó la chica gato – ¡Cat Tastrophe!

Una explosión naranja apareció tras ella

\- ¡Cargando el poder de la justicia! – exclamó la monstruita de los tornillos – ¡Voltagoeus!

Una explosión azul apareció tras ella

\- ¡La que teje la red de la justicia! – exclamó la chica araña – ¡Webarella!

Una explosión plateada apareció tras ella

Lady Deadfast gimió

Una explosión roja apareció tras ella

\- ¡Somos las monstruitas que luchamos por la justicia! – exclamaron todas mientras se movían de forma sincronizada – ¡Somos las Power Ghouls!

Las seis adoptaron sus posturas. Entonces una explosión multicolor apareció tras ellas

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Heath, que estaba apartado a un lado y seguía atado por el hilo de Webarella – ¡Os ha quedado mejor que en el ensayo!

\- Saludos, Deadfast y compañía – dijo entonces el doctor, que trataba de sonar amenazante, lo cual era difícil al ver el cómico aspecto que presentaba con unos pantalones de pijama con arco iris y unas zapatillas de conejo que llevaba bajo su bata de laboratorio –. Bienvenidos al último nivel, el que supondrá vuestra perdición

Todos vieron como sobre ellos aparecían nuevamente niveles de energía, así como un menú de comandos, como "Atacar", "Defensa", "Objeto",...

Acto seguido, el doctor chasqueó los dedos. Al momento, un buen grupo de humanos vestidos con trajes de animales de colores se materializó alrededor del grupo

\- ¡Adelante, dadles su merecido! – exclamó el doctor

\- ¿Ahora nos toca enfrentarnos a _normies_ disfrazados? – preguntó Wonder Wolf preparando su escudo –. No parece muy difícil

Las monstruitas se pusieron en guardia y en cuestión de segundos derrotaron con facilidad a los esbirros, los cuales no tenían demasiada fuerza, lo cual hizo que no duraran demasiado. Una vez derrotados, estos se marcharon del lugar

\- No está mal, habéis derrotado a mis esbirros – dijo entonces el doctor –. Pero ahora llega el momento de la verdad ¡Acabaré con vosotros con mi nueva máquina de destrucción total!

El doctor pegó un salto más alto del que habría podido dar por su edad y debajo de él se materializó una máquina enorme. Tenía forma de dodecaedro gigante, sobre cuya cara superior aterrizó el doctor. Entonces diez de las caras restantes (el último era el que estaba mirando al suelo) se abrieron y de ellos salieron unos tentáculos que terminaban en dedos metálicos articulados. Las monstruitas al verlo retrocedieron

\- Parece que hemos llegado al enemigo más complicado de todos – dijo Wonder Wolf

\- ¡Tened cuidado con esos tentáculos! – exclamó Voltageous

\- ¡Sí, y que alguien me suelte! – exclamó Sir Heath, todavía atado

Pero el doctor Igorable parecía dispuesto a todo

\- ¡Hoy será el día en que el Doctor Igorable derrote a Deadfast! ¡Hasta nunca!

Los tentáculos empezaron a moverse y atacaron. Todos se movieron para tratar de esquivarlos

\- ¡Por poco! – exclamó Webarella mientras esquivaba a duras penas el ataque

Sir Heath vio como otro de los tentáculos iba a atacarle

\- ¡Aaaaaah! – exclamó Sir Heath, que se encendió por el miedo

El tentáculo le embistió, haciendo que perdiera energía, pero al mismo tiempo el tentáculo se dañó por el fuego. Polterghoul vio como sobre el tentáculo aparecía también un indicador de energía

\- ¡Pues claro! – exclamó – ¡Estos tentáculos también tienen energía! ¡Tenemos que anularlos primero!

\- Será si podemos esquivarlos primero – dijo Webarella, esquivando los ataques de dos tentáculos y con uno de sus brazos lanzando otra telaraña para enlazar a Heath y arrastrarlo lejos del peligro

\- ¡Vamos, podemos con esto! – exclamó Voltageous mientras atacaba a otros dos tentáculos con descargas eléctricas

\- Este tipo está empezando a caerme mal – dijo Cat Tastrophe mientras esquivaba ataques gracias a su agilidad gatuna

Wonder Wolf usaba mucho el comando "Defensa". Gracias a su escudo, los ataques de los tentáculos eran repelidos

\- ¡No puedo seguir así indefinidamente! – dijo – ¡Pero estos tentáculos no me dejan espacio para atacar!

Lady Deadfast esquivaba los ataques velozmente. Pero le era imposible atacar, ya que esquivaba los ataques de tres tentáculos a la vez.

Pero entonces vio como de pronto los tres tentáculos se dispusieron con los dedos metálicos formando un triángulo. En el punto de unión se empezó a formar una esfera de luz. La zombi vio entonces como la esfera de luz se convirtió en un potente rayo que salió hacia ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Perdón por el retraso con el capítulo, pero espero que haya sido de vuestro gusto.**

 **Las frases que dicen las monstruitas son una traducción aproximada de las que venían en las cajas de las Power Ghouls, salvo la de Webarella que la he ideado yo. Además, sus movimientos para esta presentación están inspirados en los Super Sentai/Power Rangers.**

 **En cuando a los tipos con trajes de animales de colores, son los secuaces del Doctor Igorable. Podéis ver algunos de ellos en la novela gráfica** _ **Hopes and Screams**_ **.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **pokemaniacrafter:**_ **pues sí, pensé que sería una forma divertida de terminar el episodio. Era más divertido que dejar que la energía de Cat Tastrophe llegara a cero. Gracias por tu review.**

 _ **Yolotsin Xochitl:**_ **sí, estamos en el antepenúltimo capítulo. Y como puedes ver Lady Deadfast confía plenamente en sus monstruoamigas. Gracias también por tu review.**

 **Y esto es todo. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, que espero terminar pronto. Espero vuestras reviews**


	23. Trabajo en equipo

**Hola a todos. Siento mucho el retraso, pero por fin he podido terminar el capítulo. Aquí tenéis el penúltimo episodio**

Capítulo 23. Trabajo en equipo

Lady Deadfast se protegió del ataque, cuando de repente sintió como si alguien tirara de ella. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Deadfast, que había echado a correr a toda velocidad para rescatarla. En ese momento se sintió como una princesa a la que su amado príncipe acababa de rescatar. Sin embargo, a pesar del rescate, más tentáculos atacaban. Deadfast esquivó uno de un salto, pero no pudo evitar que su pie tropezara con él y cayese al suelo. Afortunadamente, Lady Deadfast no sufrió daños, pero pudo ver como a su héroe se le cayó la máscara. Entonces pudo verle la cara.

La zombi gimió sorprendida. Se trataba de Slo Mo. Este se percató enseguida de que no llevaba máscara. Entonces no pudo disimular. Gimió explicándole que había ido a parar al videojuego cuando Heath y él habían entrado en la habitación. Entonces había aparecido con la ropa de Deadfast y se decidió a ayudar a las monstruitas. Pero no quería mostrarse abiertamente por si Ghoulia le reconocía y hacía pedazos sus ilusiones de haber visto a su ídolo superheroico.

Ella le miró con los ojos enternecidos. Así que era él quien les había estado ayudando. Entonces le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de recoger su máscara y tendérsela para que la recogiera. Entonces con un gemido le dijo que ahora él era su héroe. Y que juntos lograrían salir de esta. También le dijo que necesitaba un nombre.

Él sonrió también, volvió a ponerse la máscara y gimió diciendo que ya tenía uno. Acto seguido apareció frente a él el nombre "Deadfast".

Lady Deadfast sonrió. Entonces ambos encararon a los tentáculos y se dispusieron a luchar.

Sin embargo, aunque ahora contasen con uno más, era muy complicado manejarse con tantos tentáculos. El doctor Igorable reía ya que sus enemigos no podían hacerle frente.

\- ¡No podemos seguir así! – exclamó Voltageous – ¡Necesitamos un plan!

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Wonder Wolf – ¿Alguna sugerencia?

\- Creo que tengo una – dijo Cat Tastrophe –. Tengo una batería de energía del nivel anterior. Podríamos utilizarla

\- Me parece una buena idea, pero no sé si su potencia será suficiente para vencer a estos tentáculos y al doctor al mismo tiempo – dijo Polterghoul, que esquivaba los tentáculos desde el aire

Wonder Wolf vio como uno de los tentáculos iba hacia ella. Pero entonces vio que entre sus comandos aparecía uno llamado "finta". Ella lo pulsó rápidamente, y logró esquivar el ataque con una finta

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – preguntó Webarella

\- No lo sé, ha aparecido de repente – dijo Wonder Wolf mientras lanzaba su escudo contra el tentáculo, haciendo que este perdiera energía –. Tal vez sea una de esas opciones que solo aparece en determinadas circunstancias

Voltageous vio que dos tentáculos iban por ella, pero entonces apareció un comando "calambrazo". Esta lo usó, y de repente lanzó unas potentes descargas contra los tentáculos, disminuyendo su energía

\- Tienes razón, es algo que sucede en momentos determinados – dijo Voltageous, quien miró como otro de los tentáculos se preparaba para disparar un rayo

\- ¡Cuidado! – exclamó Polterghoul

Pero entonces Voltageous vio como aparecía otro comando "invertir rayo". Esta no dudó en pulsarlo, y mientras el tentáculo disparaba un rayo, Voltageous disparaba uno opuesto. Ambos rayos se encontraron, pero el de Voltageous logró que el que disparó el tentáculo rebotara contra él, haciendo que este perdiese por completo su energía

\- ¡Uno menos! – exclamó Voltageous contenta –. Pero todavía quedan nueve

\- A ver si yo puedo con estos – dijo Wonder Wolf, que se dirigía hacia otros dos

Entonces frente a ella apareció el comando "tornado". Ella lo usó, y de pronto se puso a dar vueltas sin parar sobre sí misma, golpeándolo todo con su escudo. La serie de golpes contra los tentáculos hizo que uno de ellos perdiera toda su energía, mientras que el otro perdió gran parte de la suya

\- ¡Funciona! – exclamó Webarella –. Tenemos que encontrar esos ataques especiales

\- No sé si debería – dijo Sir Heath mientras se acercaba tímidamente a dos tentáculos que estaban cerca suyo

Los tentáculos al detectarlo se lanzaron a por él. Sir Heath, asustado, vio como aparecía el comando "fulgor". Este lo usó inmediatamente. Entonces sobre él aparecieron cohetes de fuegos artificiales, los cuales salieron disparados hacia los tentáculos

\- ¡Chamusquizante! – exclamó Sir Heath, que vio como aparecía otro grupo de cohetes – ¡Y ahí van más!

Durante unos segundos estuvo lanzando cohetes sin parar contra sus enemigos, los cuales perdieron más de la mitad de su energía

\- ¡Vamos, tenemos que deshacernos de ellos – dijo Webarella, quien iba por dos tentáculos

Vio que estos iban a atacarla al mismo tiempo, pero también apareció un comando llamado "Lluvia de puños". Webarella lo pulsó. Entonces se puso a golpear con todos sus puños los tentáculos a gran velocidad, logrando disminuir la energía de estos.

\- Impresionante, pero seguro que yo también puedo hacer eso – dijo Cat Tastrophe, quien corría también por los tentáculos

Uno de ellos apuntó hacia ella, preparado para lanzar un rayo, pero ella vio que le aparecía un comando "furia felina", cosa que aprovechó la gata. Al momento sus garras brillaron y con ellas lanzó un potente arañazo contra el tentáculo, el cual perdió buena parte de su energía

\- ¡Ahora me toca a mi! – exclamó Polterghoul, mientras flotaba, esquivando los tentáculos que la atacaban por el aire. Entonces vio que le aparecía un comando "enredar". Al usarlo, lanzó una de sus cadenas, la cual se enredó entre dos tentáculos, inmovilizándolos a ambos y haciéndoles caer al suelo

Deadfast y Lady Deadfast corrieron sorteando ataques de tentáculos, y entonces se vieron rodeados por ellos. Entonces a ambos les apareció un comando "tornado doble". Ambos lo activaron. Entonces, ambos se pusieron a correr en círculos a cada vez más velocidad, logrando generar un tornado que golpeó a todos los tentáculos, haciéndoles perder buena parte de energía.

\- Es impresionante vuestra resistencia – dijo el doctor –. Pero esto termina aquí y ahora. Voy a lanzaros el rayo más potente que existe

Todos vieron como los tentáculos se disponían en formación apuntando hacia ellos

\- ¡Esto no me gusta! – exclamó Voltageous

Entonces los tentáculos generaron un poderoso rayo, que afortunadamente les dio tiempo de esquivar a las monstruitas

\- ¡Qué potencia! – exclamó Webarella –. Debe ser el ataque más potente del juego

\- Si, ni siquiera mi escudo podría parar algo así – dijo Wonder Wolf

\- Probablemente puedan volver a lanzar un ataque como ese – dijo Polterghoul – ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Lady Deadfast tuvo una ocurrencia. Entonces gimió a Cat Tastrophe

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo en que es hora de utilizarla – dijo mientras sacaba su batería de energía – ¿Pero quién va a usarla?

Lady Deadfast señalo a todos

\- ¿Estás diciendo que la usemos todos a la vez? – preguntó Voltageous – ¿Pero... funcionará?

Lady Deadfast movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Estaba segura que tenía que funcionar

\- De acuerdo, ¡Hagámoslo! – exclamó Voltageous

Lady Deadfast colocó la batería en el suelo, y los ocho la rodearon, tocándola todos a la vez. Al momento se desvaneció la batería, emitiendo todos un brillo multicolor

\- ¡Me siento realmente fuerte! – exclamó Sir Heath

Deadfast también asintió

\- Ahora podemos encargarnos de este tipo – dijo Wonder Wolf con toda confianza

Entonces vieron como los tentáculos se disponían de nuevo para lanzar el potente rayo

\- Viene hacia nosotros – dijo Polterghoul

\- Pero esta vez le haremos frente, y todos juntos – dijo Voltageous – ¿Estáis listos?

\- Nunca he estado más lista – dijo Cat Tastrophe con toda confianza

Lady Deadfast hizo un gesto para que atacaran cuando diera la señal.

Entonces, los tentáculos volvieron a disparar el rayo. Lady Deadfast dio la señal

\- ¡FUSIÓN EXTREMA! – gritaron todos a la vez

Los ocho echaron a correr, conviertiéndose en un poderoso cometa, que fue a encontrarse con el rayo. Ambos colisionaron, pareciendo igualados en potencia

\- ¡Es más potente de lo que creía! – gritó la voz de Polterghoul

\- ¡Pero no debemos abandonar! – exclamó la voz de Voltageous

La voz de Lady Deadfast gimió, como si dijera "¡Podemos hacerlo!"

Y entonces todos gritaron a la vez. El cometa se volvió más potente que el rayo, logrando sobrepasarlo y dirigiéndose hacia el Doctor Igorable

\- ¿Qué? – gritó el doctor – ¡No puede ser!

El cometa logró pasar a través de los tentáculos, destruyéndolos todos e impactando finalmente contra el doctor con una potente explosión.

Cuando esta cesó, las monstruitas se hallaban ante el doctor, junto a su máquina destrozada

\- Enhorabuena, Deadfast y compañía. Me habéis vencido – dijo el doctor abatido

Entonces ante ellos se abrió un portal

\- ¡Lo conseguimos! – exclamó Voltageous alegremente

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó Polterghoul – ¡Podremos regresar a nuestro mundo!

\- Creo que mereció la pena – dijo Webarella

Lady Deadfast gimió

\- Sí, es hora de regresar a nuestro mundo – dijo Wonder Wolf –. Vamos, en algún momento hay que dejarse de videojuegos y volver a la vida real

Uno a uno, todos fueron entrando a través del portal. Habían vencido a su enemigo trabajando en equipo, y por fin todo había terminado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Siento el retraso, pero me ha sido imposible terminar antes el episodio. Espero que haya merecido la pena vuestra espera.**

 **En este episodio no puedo dar las gracias, al no haber reviews.**

 **Bien, esto es todo por ahora, pero todavía queda un capítulo. Nos veremos a la próxima. Espero vuestras reviews**


	24. Epí'loco'

**¡Y al fin llegamos al último episodio! Aquí lo tenéis**

Epí"loco"

 _(Aviso: a partir de este momento, vuelven todos a sus nombres originales)_

Todos regresaron al mundo real. Tras esto, el portal se cerró

\- ¡Al fin de vuelta en casa! – exclamó Heath suspirando –. Nunca había deseado con tantas ganas dejar de jugar a los videojuegos

\- Y yo – dijo Clawdeen –. Me alegro de haber regresado, aunque voy a echar de menos mi uniforme de superhéroe

\- Pues yo, no – dijo Toralei –. Esas rayas en el traje no me sentaban nada bien

Ghoulia y Slo Mo no dijeron nada. Solo se miraban de forma muy significativa

\- ¿Y qué ha pasado con el videojuego? – preguntó Frankie

Entonces todos miraron la pantalla del televisor. Vieron que en la misma ponía un mensaje:

" _Finalmente, Deadfast y sus aliados derrotaron al Doctor Igorable, logrando regresar al mundo real y dejando encerrado al malvado doctor en el mundo virtual, donde permanecerá hasta que se arrepienta de sus actos malvados"_

 _FIN_

\- Un final breve y conciso – dijo Spectra –. Como a mi me gustan

\- Ya lo creo – dijo Wydowna –. Gracias por el juego, Ghoulia. A pesar de todo, ha sido una aventura que no olvidaremos

La zombi sonrió. Parece que su videojuego había sido todo un éxito

\- Espera a que los demás lo vean – dijo Clawdeen –. Se convertiría en un éxito

Pero la zombi gimió

\- ¿Que lo mantengamos como un secreto? – preguntó Frankie – ¿Por qué?

La zombi les explicó que era verdad que había conseguido crear un juego único que había superado en mucho el fracaso que se había publicado días atrás, pero que era necesario que lo mantuviesen en secreto, ya que si lo hicieran público eso ensombrecería la labor que habían hecho los creadores del videojuego original, que ya habían prometido trabajar más duro para el próximo título. Además si ellas habían ido a parar por accidente al interior del mismo sin saber con seguridad si podrían escapar, podría volver a ocurrir con cualquiera que jugara a ese juego.

\- Visto así, me parece bien – dijo Clawdeen

\- A mi también – dijo Spectra –. Aunque...

La fantasma señaló con la cabeza a Toralei. La felina se percató de ello

\- No, no diré nada del juego – dijo enfadada –. Y si me lo permitís, me gustaría irme de aquí. Este videojuego no era lo que yo esperaba

El comentario ofendió a Ghoulia, pero por el tono que empleó Toralei, parecía que no estaba diciendo realmente la verdad. Quizá le había gustado más el juego de lo que decía

\- Aquí os quedáis. Que disfrutéis de vuestro aburrijuego – dijo Toralei al ver que nadie ponía objeciones a que se marchara

Todos veían como abandonaba la habitación

\- ¿Creéis que dirá algo? – preguntó Frankie

\- Lo dudo – dijo Clawdeen –. Quizá a Purrsephone y Meowlody, pero dudo que se lo cuente a nadie más. Si de verdad le ha gustado el videojuego, seguro que no estará dispuesta a que nadie más que ella disfrute de él

\- Pues yo prefiero largarme también – dijo Heath –. No es que no me haya gustado este videojuego, pero creo que ya he tenido suficientes emociones fuertes por una temporada

El elemental también se marchó. Las demás se miraron. Entonces Ghoulia gimió

\- Tienes razón, será mejor que no dejemos el videojuego aquí – dijo Frankie –. Al señor Podrido no le gusta que tengamos videojuegos en el instituto

Ghoulia extrajo el disco de la videoconsola, mientras las demás monstruitas también se iban

\- Tengo que irme – dijo Spectra –. Tendré que escribir un artículo para mi blog en el que diga cómo debería mejorar el próximo videojuego de Deadfast

\- Yo también tengo que irme – dijo Clawdeen –. Esta aventura me ha abierto las ganas de diseñar una nueva linea de ropa basada en trajes de superhéroe. Lo de añadir antifaces y capas hará que queden feroztásticos

\- Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso – le dijo Wydowna –. Puedo echarte varias manos para tejer más rápido

\- Estupendo – dijo Clawdeen –. Vamos allá. Tengo tantas ideas para plasmar que mi libreta va a echar humo

Ambas amigas se marcharon también. Ya solo quedaba Frankie

\- Gracias por el videojuego, Ghoulia – dijo –. Nunca había visto nada igual. Ha sido la experiencia más megavóltica de mi vida. Nos veremos en clase

Cuando las monstruitas se fueron, quedaron a solas Ghoulia y Slo Mo. Ambos se miraron sonriendo. Ella veía en él a su nuevo héroe, alguien que la había salvado allí en el mundo virtual.

Él no sabía qué decir, pero ella sabía que no hacían falta palabras. Le abrazó muy contenta.

Slo Mo correspondió al abrazo. Había conseguido salvarla a ella y a sus monstruoamigas en el mundo virtual.

Ghoulia entonces le mostró el disco, como preguntándole "¿Qué te parece otra partida?". Slo Mo levantó el pulgar sin dudarlo. Sin duda, ambos eran fans de Deadfast. Los mejores fans de Deadfast de la historia.

FIN

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todos. Sé que este episodio ha sido más corto de lo habitual, pero al haber terminado la trama principal, poco quedaba por añadir.**

 **Seguramente os preguntaréis si voy a continuar escribiendo historias sobre Monster High. La verdad es que me encantaría hacerlo, incluso tengo una trama interesante en mente, pero dada la escasez de reviews, por el momento me lo estoy planteando. Si recibo suficientes muestras de apoyo, escribiré una continuación.**

 **Mientras tanto, podréis seguir leyendo mi fic "Sonic X – Los Anillos del Poder", que también estoy publicando actualmente.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _ **Romi**_

 _ **pokemaniacrafter**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **atila**_

 _ **Yolotsin Xochitl:**_ **con respecto a los futuros cambios en Monster High, la verdad es que no terminan de convencerme, pero al menos contamos con la confirmación de que no quitarán personajes. Aunque quizá estos cambios hagan que la franquicia sea más interesante. El tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Bien, esto ha sido todo. Espero que podamos vernos en un futuro en nuevos fics sobre Monster High y Ever After High. Hasta entonces, espero veros también en mi fic de Sonic. ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
